Listen To Me
by Martina G
Summary: AU: M&L. Liz Parker is a bright new student at a prestigious Univesity. Max Evans is the school's complex susperstar. They say oil and water don't mix. Not as recycled as it sounds. Give it a try.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Listen To Me

**Category:** AU M/L as well as M/M and a brief appearance by A/I.

**Summary: **Liz Parker is a bright new student at a prestigious University. Max Evans is the schools complex superstar. Not as clichéd as it sounds, so give it a try.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters associated with the television show Roswell.

From inside the yellow cab, Liz Parker glanced around the campus of Kenmont University with excited brown eyes. She felt a little like Felicity, only she hadn't followed a boy, the exact opposite in fact. The private D.C. school was far enough away from Roswell to offer her the namelessness she sought, as much as one could remain nameless on a Debate Team scholarship.

Stepping from the cab, Liz eyed her new home for the next four years. She breathed in the ambiance of the beautifully designed buildings and the tree lined courtyards. Liz could have gone anywhere; her SAT scores were just that good. But she had chosen Kenmont, to her parent's disbelief. But Liz had her reasons. And although small, Kenmont was well known for its high profile alumni. Kenmont's graduates ranged from a political analyst for CNN, to the current Governor of D.C. So contrary to what her parents believed, Liz had not done badly at all by choosing the arguably, 'small' Washington D.C. University.

* * *

Max Evans pulled into the student parking area of Kenmont University. Killing the engine of his black BMW, he leaned back into the seat with a weary sigh. He savored these last few minutes to himself, before gearing up for another year of bullshit. He knew the moment anyone spotted him he'd mobbed by his stalker like fan club. Because as much as Max hated it, he was popular. Really popular. In the wake of reality shows like The Osbourn's, and the Simple Life, instant though unworthy, celebrity was common.

So Max was popular for nothing more than being Captain of the Debate Team, and Junior Class President. Oh yeah, it didn't hurt either that his father, Phillip Evans, was Governor of D.C.

Usually Max took the whole popularity thing in stride, but not today. Today he just wasn't up to putting on a happy face for the masses. He and his father, the esteemed Phillip Evans, had argued over the weekend, and Max was still angered by it. Max had told his father countless times that he would not be following in his footsteps that politics weren't for him. But did he listen? No. And it little helped Max's case that he was such a great debater. He'd spearheaded his school into winning back to back championships, over the last two years. Since then, his father had been turning up the heat, but Max refused to give in.

"Hey Brooke, there's Max," a voice babbled from across the quad and Max sighed.

"Damn!" He cursed softly before pasting on a smile.

* * *

Liz entered her assigned dorm room and immediately noticed her blonde roommate. She was pretty hard to miss with her bohemian styled clothing, and right leg brace.

"Hi, I'm Maria," the blonde chirped, offering Liz a near blinding smile, "you must be Elizabeth."

"Liz," she corrected, dragging in her rolling suitcase and carryall. She briefly wondered what she had done to offend the Gods, or if her life was just one big cosmic joke. Seriously? Had they really roomed her with Suzy Sunshine, who dressed like it was the 60's?

"Wow. Is that all you have?" The blonde asked eyeing Liz's meager possessions. "My mom had to like rent a u-haul."

I bet. Liz barely bit back. Instead she glanced around the disorganized room. Her new roommate's things were everywhere. "My parents are going to ship my winter clothes later." She finally answered.

"Oh, ok," the blonde said with a shrug. Then she limped forward and held out her hand, "Maria DeLuca."

"Elizabeth Parker," Liz said shaking her hand. "But call me Liz."

Maria nodded. "So , what side of this palace would you like to call your own?"

Liz smiled at her whit. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Liz would have to reevaluate her first impression. "It doesn't matter to me. Besides, you were here first." She said casually, and was shocked at the speed in which Maria's smile disappeared. Her green eyes flashed angrily and Liz was totally lost.

"Don't be nice to me because of this," Maria gestured towards her noticeably disfigured leg. "I don't capitalize on it ever! So I'll ask again: what side of the room would you like?"

Liz smiled again. She was really starting to like this girl. "Since you put it so kindly, I would prefer the right side. That window offers a better view of the campus."

Maria smiled returned instantly. "See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

Liz shook her head. "I guess not."

Maria smirked. "Let's make a pact. If you don't treat me like special needs girl, I won't treat you like you have a stick up your ass."

Liz gave a shocked gasp, quickly followed by laughter. When she finally regained her composure, she said to Maria, "Deal."

* * *

In a building just across the quad, Max was being pestered by his best friend Michael Guerin.

"So give me the down-low Maxwell," Michael said from his perch on Max's computer desk.

Max paused to stare at Michael in confusion. He'd been in the process of putting his things away in the closet. "And what down-low would that be exactly?" Max asked before returning to his task.

"Come on dude. You know what I'm talkin bout."

"As much as I love a good debate," Max stepped from the closet, "I'm really not in the mood today."

"Chilax dude," Michael threw his hands up in mock defense. "I was just askin' how you spent your summer vacation."

Max was forced into smiling. Michael with his California attitude, and surfer boy speech patterns, was often a source of amusement to Max. Most people took one look at him and totally discounted his IQ. They believed he'd gotten into Kenmont based solely on the fact that his father was a high powered Celebrity Lawyer and former alumnus. Max, who had shared a dorm room with him both their freshmen and sophomore years knew differently. Michael however, political science major that he was, loved to play on people's assumptions.

"Let's just say that my summer was _very_ productive," Max finally answered.

Michael snorted. "Since when is hookin' up with babes a secret."

Max frowned. "Who said anything about hooking up?"

"Don't tell me you're finally coming out of the closet, literally." He gestured to where Max was standing, "I always did find it strange that your groupies contained just as many guys as girls," Michael mocked.

Max's rebuttal was quick. "But aren't you included in that same group of guys? Have you been trying to tell me something the last few years? Because sorry to disappoint you, but I don't bat for your team. I do know of a friend of a friend that I could hook you up with."

"Fuck you." Michael sputtered.

"No thanks." Max keeled over in laughter.

"Just for that, I'm tellin' Professor Nichols you were the one who stole his lucky hat last semester." Michael threatened and then made a hasty retreat.

Max was still smiling long after he was gone.


	2. Tryouts

**A/N:** Reviewers rock!

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 2** Tryouts

"You ready yet?" Maria called out to Liz who was getting dressed in the tiny bathroom inside their dorm room.

"Just about," Liz shouted from behind the closed door. She had changed her clothes several times before finally deciding on a pair of blue jeans and grey Kenmont sweatshirt. She was now in the process of pulling her long dark hair back into a ponytail. Dabbing on peach colored lip gloss, Liz took one more look into the mirror. She'd achieved the look she was aiming for, understated college student.

Liz exited the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. She noticed that Maria was wearing another one of her flowing skirts. This one was in red. "I'm ready," Liz said grabbing her backpack off the bed.

"You nervous?" Maria asked.

"Not really. You?"

"A little," Maria shrugged, her expression saying the opposite.

"I'm sure it will go fine," Liz reassured her. She'd been ecstatic to find out Maria was a debater too. Not only had she acquired a cool roommate, but one she shared a common interest with.

"You're probably right," Maria agreed with a bright smile. "But we should get a move on. I heard Professor Nichols has a thing about punctuality." She grimaced.

**-&-**

Ten minutes later Liz and Maria entered Hurston hall. It was huge. It kinda reminded Liz of a thrust stage auditorium. The podium was dead center while the seats were divided by one middle row with adjacent rows on the left and right with aisles separating them.

"Let's get seats near the front," Maria suggested. "I want to make sure I don't miss a word. I've heard these tryouts are legendary." What she didn't was: _So I won't have to walk too far to reach the podium_.

None the less, Liz understood and agreed. "Sure. Why not."

They quickly took seats in the fourth row and watched a tall, willowy, sharp faced, salt and pepper haired man, take the stage.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I welcome you all to Kenmont College. My name is Professor Charles Nichols," he smiled briefly causing tiny lines to bracket deep blue eyes. "For those of you who are unfamiliar with me, I am an exacting taskmaster."

Several murmurs of agreement could be heard from the peanut gallery.

"I expect you're A game at all times," he continued once the murmurs died down. "That said, when I call your name come up here and pick a topic from the bowl that Max here is holding," he indicated the dark haired guy seated at the end of the first row.

"Be prepared to speak for five minutes. And remember ladies and gentlemen, he said to the forty or so students within the hall. "There are only twenty slots on this debate team. Several have already been filled with previous members. So if you want to make the team this year…"

_Bring it!_ Was what Nichols didn't say. Instead, he hoped down from the stage and took a seat next to the dark haired guy holding the bowl. Glancing over the list of potential names, Nichols called out, "Miss Parker you're up."

_What rotten luck_, Liz thought as she made her way down the aisle. Not that her debate skills were in question, that wasn't even an issue. Liz just didn't want to go first. _Oh well_, she sighed inwardly, beggars can't be choosers.

Liz reached the front row quickly. Too quickly in her estimation. Pausing to look at the guy who held the infamous bowl, she blushed when he winked at her. Brimming with irritation and embarrassment, Liz grabbed a folded sheet of paper from the bowl and made her way to the stage. She didn't unfold it until she stood behind the podium.

"Should Criminal Lawyers be allowed to defend clients they know are guilty," she read from the paper.

"Absolutely not!" She stared into the crowd her voice ringing with conviction. "It is this kind of personal dishonesty that is destroying the very fabric of our legal system. It puts dangerous criminals back on the street where they can steal, and rape, and kill again. But worst of all," she said passionately, "It erodes our faith in justice."

"Now take the other side," said Professor Nichols.

"It doesn't matter if you're guilty or innocent. You have an inalienable right to legal counsel and you're lawyer has a duty to provide it. To take away a person's right to be defended because some lawyer has judged them guilty, is to deny this person due process of law." Liz finished strongly.

Thunderous applause as well as several whistles followed. Liz knew she had nailed it. However, she did not allow herself to rejoice until she received a slight nod of approval from Professor Nichols. Liz was walking on air as she exited the stage.

"Oh my God Liz! You were _so_ great," Maria said sincerely as she reclaimed her seat next to the blonde.

Liz shrugged modestly. "I just did the best I could." But deep inside she knew she was good.

**-&-**

Max couldn't get the petite debater out of his head. Not only was she a great debater, she was awfully cute too. Could be _hot_ even, if she applied herself. He kept trying to catch a glimpse of her but stopped when Nichols frowned. As captain of the debate team it was Max's job to help with selecting team members. In other words, he really needed to pay attention to the other debaters.

Too bad he's tuned out at around the tenth one. However, their voices droned on like worker bees distracting him from his objective. Glancing back again, he noticed Michael enter the hall and take a seat in the back row. Max shook his head. _Must be skipping Political Science again_, he thought. Professor Nichols cleared his throat, and Max tried to refocus his attention on the debaters. _It was going to be a long day._

**-&- **

Michael slid into the back row virtually unnoticed. _God, _he hated Political Science! They were only a week into the school semester and he'd cut twice already. Michael didn't hate the class per say, but he did hate the Professor. Finch was a little know-it-all with a Hitler complex. In short, the guy was an _Asshole._

Michael had little patients for _Assholes._

He knew he would eventually have to drop the class. But for now, he chose to seek out the debate team for comic relief. There was nothing funnier than watching kiss-ass debate groupies follow Max around like he was God. Michael settled back into his seat and waited for the entertainment to begin.

**-&- **

Maria mentally braced herself as Professor Nichols called her name. _You can do_ _this,_ she silently chanted. Taking a deep breath, she slid passed Liz and made her way to the front row. She quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and limped on stage with her bad leg dragging behind her.

Glancing down at the paper and back up again, she launched humorously into her topic.

"I'm here my friends to urge you all to bring back public hanging," she said and paused as the audience tittered in bemusement. "No I'm serious," she said, her smile belying her words. "How else are we going to convince criminals we are playing for keeps?"

"I can just picture it as the newest 'Reality Show'. Stay tuned for this Friday Night's hanging of the week, on Who Wants to Be a Criminal," she said in mocking voice-over. "I mean come on guys, who wouldn't watch it?" Maria arched a blonde brow. "Certainly the people who watch Who Wants To Marry a Midget, Who Wants To Marry My Dad, and last but not least the Bachelor."

This garnered several genuine laughs and smiles.

"They'll even have a celebrity judge present each week to inform the audience when the criminal is dead. As if it were not already apparent from the drool running out of the side of his mouth," she said drolly.

"That's quite enough, Miss DeLuca," the Professor said interrupting her. "I see by your transcripts you had some success as a public speaker in high school. Unfortunately, we don't grant points for sympathy at Kenmont."

The room was instantly blanketed by an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't expect any sympathy," Maria said calmly.

"No? What makes you so special? All the handicapped I know thrive on sympathy," Nichols eyed her challengingly.

"I don't consider myself handicapped," Maria said angrily. "This happened when I was ten," she indicated her leg. "A drunk driver hit our car and shattered my left hip bone."

"Miss DeLuca," Professor Nichols put up his hand to stop her. Sometimes he liked to provoke new students into speaking their mind. But he'd never meant for it to go this far.

"No. You will listen to me," Maria continued. "The doctors told my parents I would never sit up again let alone walk. But I ignored them all. I worked eight hours a day in rehab for over two years before sensation came back to my leg," she slammed her fist on the podium and it caused her to stumble.

"Be careful Miss DeLuca," Nichols cautioned.

"No _you_ be careful. Be careful who you label a cripple. Because I will walk normal again someday. I'll even dance again someday. So don't' any of you DARE feel sorry for me," she addressed this to the entire audience. "Cause I won't fucking stand for it."

Maria limped off the stage to a standing ovation. She's also unknowingly caught the attention of one Michael Guerin.

**-&-**

Nearly an hour later tryouts were over. The hall was quickly clearing out as the last of the stragglers made their way out the door. The names of those chosen for the team would be posted outside Nichols door the next day. Max handed the professor his choices and jumped up to follow the intriguing Miss Parker.

"Stay a minute Max," Nichols said.

Max cursed silently before asking distractedly, "What's up Charlie?" Max was one a select few allowed to call the Professor by his given name. Max had known him since he was a child. In fact, Max's father and Charlie were old college friends. The same friendship was later extended to Max when he entered Kenmont.

Charlie glared at Max's question. "That's what I want to know. Since when don't you pay attention at tryouts?"

"I've got a few things on my mind," Max excused.

"I bet," Charlie said as he followed Max's gaze.

"It's more than that," Max turned to look at Charlie with a serious expression. "I was hoping to stop by your house later so we could discuss it."

"That's not a problem Max. You know we can talk about anything."

"Good. Because I really need your support on this one. We'll talk about it later though," he said before racing towards the exit.

Charlie watched him leave with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey," Max said to Liz catching up with her just outside the exit.

Liz was turned to face him cautiously. Due to Maria's disability, she had suggested they wait to exit after everyone else. However, Maria had left ten minutes earlier so she could make her next class. Neither of them had expected tryouts to last so long.

"Max Evans." He stuck his hand out with a breezy confident smile.

"Liz Parker," she said reservedly and avoided shaking his hand.

_Who am I Typhoid Mary? _Max barely managed to keep his smile. "So I was heading to lunch," he said charmingly, "how about joining me? My treat."

Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Not interested."

Max's smile dimmed slightly. "Not interested in what?" he drawled.

Liz looked him up and down. "Whatever you're selling, offering, or trying to give away."

Max returned her perusal with a smirk. "Someone has a high opinion of herself and she shouldn't. As captain of the debate team, I merely wanted a chance to talk with you before helping Nichols make his final selections.

"Is that right?" Liz raised her eyebrow. "Well fortunately I don't need _that_ type of help. I have no doubt I'll make the cut. My talent speaks for itself. So thanks but no thanks," Liz said before striding down the hall.

Max watched her go with a tiny smile on his face. He'd never been shot down before. It was strangely liberating. Exciting too. Let the games begin.

**A/N:** In the honestly of not being sued, a few lines were taken straight from the movie. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Partners

**Disclaimer:** Same as first chapter.

**Chapter: 3 **Partners

"Guess what?" Maria asked excitedly. She and Liz were sitting at a booth inside Rainey's Tavern, one of the more popular hangouts of the Kenmont crowd. Located about five blocks from the University, Rainey's had the best Buffalo wings around, and also the cheapest draft beer. And Rainey's never carded.

"What?" Liz asked after taking a small sip from her beer mug.

"I met this really cool guy today outside of lecture hall," Maria continued barely coming up for air. He's the one who told me about this place. His name is Michael, and he said he would be here tonight." Maria stopped speaking to look around.

"Lucky you," Liz mumbled around a tortilla chip. She was starving. "I met this real—jerk today," she said after swallowing.

"There he is," Maria waved excitedly. "And he brought a friend," she stage whispered.

Liz glanced up from her bowl of nachos and froze. _No freaking way_, she thought eyeing the two guys heading towards their table. Was her karma really this bad?

"Damn!" She whispered in disbelief.

Maria turned to her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Liz shrugged uneasily. "His friend is the jerk I just mentioned."

"Well this should be interesting." Maria deadpanned.

Liz bristled like an angry cat as she watched the two guys approach their table. She wondered idly if Mr. Debate Team Captain had set this up. Then again, she was giving him too much credit by assuming he was bright enough. He reminded Liz of one of those overly preppy and polished Abercrombie & Finch models, all teeth and hair. To give credit where credit was due, he had toned it down since earlier. He now wore blue jeans and green Henley that did amazing things for his eyes. And…

"Hey," Michael said smiling at Maria when they reached the table.

"Hey," Maria said smiling back just as brightly.

This was going to be a long night, Liz thought somewhat meanly, as this went on for several seconds. Maybe she could slip out unnoticed, say she was going to the bathroom and not come back. Liz was just about to make her move when Michael introduced his companion to Maria.

"This is my friend Max."

Max snorted. "He means his only friend."

Maria laughed. "Nice to meet you Max." She then introduced Michael and Liz. When it came time to introduce Max and Liz she mock grimaced, "I believe you two have already met."

Max smirked, and he and Michael took a seat. "You could say that."

"Barely," Liz agreed looking bored.

Max just smiled again then placed an order for wings and beer. He, Michael, and Maria launched into a discussion on sports, while Liz silently plotted her exit strategy.

Faking a yawn, she said, "Wow, it's getting really late. I think I'll call it a night."

"But it's only ten o'clock," Maria whined.

"I know." Liz said feigning regret. "But I wanted to study for an hour or two before going to bed. She ignored Max's speculative look. So what if he knew she was leaving because of him. Smug bastard!

Max smiled inwardly. Liz had been trying to ignore him for the last ten minutes, unsuccessfully he might add. Max knew from the moment he sat down, she was searching for a reason to leave. He wasn't going to allow her to, at least not that easily. It was time to up his game.

"Studying?" He mocked. "Seriously. It's only the first week of school. You must be one of those people who have to work really hard just to maintain a C average." Max said and the table went silent.

"For your information, I've always been a straight A student," Liz said and Max smiled almost gleefully. _Gotcha_, he thought.

"Great. Then you can stay a little longer."

Liz shook her head and Max's smile dimmed. "What was good enough in high school might not be good enough for college. I don't plan on finding out." She stood to leave.

Max shrugged carelessly. "So you get a 'B' for once. It's Friday night. Live a little grandma."

Maria giggled and Michael choked on the beer he'd just taken a sip from.

Liz frowned incredibly insulted. She said bitingly, "B's won't get me a scholarship into Law School, Mr. Know-it-all."

"Maybe not," Max said challengingly. "But you start winning debates, and I know over a dozen Firms here in Washington that would gladly pay your way through Law School."

"What's the catch?" Liz asked sitting back down. She knew there had to be one. There was always a catch!

"There isn't one," Max reassured her.

"Yeah, cause life is rarely that simple. Who are these Firms, and what's in it for them?" Liz asked while Michael and Maria silently followed the conversation.

"Political interest groups," Max ticked off on his fingers. "Lobbyist for the NRA, and on and on. So when you're ready to sell your soul to the Devil, just let me know." Max smirked. "I'll put in a good word for you."

Liz snorted. "Not likely."

"Well," Max said standing up , "As much as I've enjoyed this—conversation, I have to be going now." He nodded to Maria, "It was nice to meet you, and Michael I'll catch you later." He winked at Liz. "I'll be seeing you around."

Max stepped outside into the muggy air with a smile. The look of utter disbelief on Liz's face as he got up to leave, after stalling her, left him feeling flat out victorious. It might have been a small victory, but Max had won round two. Hopefully, the rest of his evening would go as well.

* * *

Max pulled up outside the two story house and turned off the ignition. He glanced at his watch and cursed. It was almost eleven. Exiting the car, he cut through the yard heading for the back porch. He found Charlie sitting on the back stoop, nursing his usual gin and tonic.

"Where in the hell have you been?" The Professor asked sharply.

Max shrugged, then took a seat on the steps. "Got held up. Had to stop by the dorms for this." Max held a sheaf of papers.

Charlie glanced carelessly at the papers in Max's hands. "And what precisely would that be?"

Max radiated excitement as he said, "_This_ is the key to my future. I worked on this play all summer long. And it's good Charlie, really good."

Charlie sighed. Then went quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "This is our year Max. Our big year. We finally get to go up against Harvard's debate team. Do you know how long I've been planning for this?"

Max dropped his head into his hands. He was fuming. Just like his father, Charlie was refusing to listen to him. Well maybe he would hear this: "That's the thing," he said lifting his head to stare directly at Charlie. "I don't have time for debate team anymore."

Charlie's mouth curled angrily. "Not this shit again. We do this dance every September. And frankly, it's getting old," Charlie rose to his feet and stormed into the house. Max followed him.

"I mean it this time," he said watching Charlie refresh his drink. "If my dad is ever going to take my writing seriously, I need to quit debate."

Charlie slammed his glass down on the counter. "Don't be naïve, Max. Quitting debate won't solve a damned thing between you and your father!"

"No it won't," Max agreed running a weary hand through his hair. "But it's a start. If I walk away now, before I'm a senior…"

Charlie stared at him in disbelief. "How do you just walk away from debate?"

"Easy. I don't love it like you do Charlie," Max quietly stated.

"What if I told you we'd be debating before the Supreme Court this spring?"

Max snorted. One thing about Charlie, he knew how to bate a hook. "Is this a hypothetical question?"

Charlie lifted his glass and took a drink. Setting it down, he asked a question of his own. "Would it make a difference?"

Max shrugged. "It might."

Charlie gave a feral smile. "It's not a hypothetical. We'll be going up against Hodges and Sweeny and the topic is abortion."

Max leaned back against the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. He was torn. He'd never won a debate against those two bastards. Add to that, debating before the Supreme Court, on the topic of abortion and Max was hooked.

"Ok, I'm in.' Max said opening his eyes.

Charlie smiled, his blue eyes clearly showing triumph. "That's what I thought you'd say."

_Manipulative bastard_, Max thought. Then, "I have one condition."

"Name it."

Max stared at Charlie with serious eyes. "I want you to read my play and give me your honest opinion on it."

"Done." Charlie easily agreed, with a good-humored smile.

"And if it's any good," Max continued, "I want you to help me convince my father."

Charlie's smile dimmed slightly. "You don't ask for much," he said ruefully.

_Neither do you_, Max thought as Charlie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Quiet down everyone," Charlie said from the podium. It was Monday afternoon and class was in session. Once the room was silent, he began to speak.

"The platform we will be debating on this semester is abortion. That's right ladies and gentlemen," he said when there were several groans from the audience, "good ole Roe vs. Wade. The affirmative will be debating against abortion and the negative in favor of. Which side do you think will be easiest to defend?" he asked the class.

"The negative," Liz spoke up immediately.

"Why?" Charlie asked interestedly.

Liz shrugged. "Because no educated free thinking person believes abortion is wrong. Only Jesus Freaks." She spoke ironically.

"I disagree," Max said instantly. He was sitting in a row of seats directly across from Liz. "There are tons of people who believe abortion is wrong. And not all of them are religiously inclined either."

"Yeah, asshole conservatives," Liz said pointedly.

"Proud to be one," Max said with a smirk and the class laughed.

"All right, all right, settle down," Charlie called the class to order. "I'm going to be dividing you guys into partners. I'm trying something new this year, so each experienced debater will be partnered with a newbie. And since Mr. Evans and Miss Parker feed so well off each other, they'll comprise our first team."

Max smiled broadly and Liz slumped in her seat. It was going to be a long year, she thought glumly.

**A/N:** For some reason Max sort of took over this chapter. Go figure. On the topic of abortion, I apologize in advance if I offended anyone. Any opinions expressed in this story are strictly hypothetical. I have never been pregnant nor have I had an abortion. That said: I have no set stance on the topic.


	4. Crash Course In Polite Coversation

**A/N: **This chapter doesn't really advance the story much. Instead, my intention was to give you a clearer understanding of who these characters are. Although, at their core, they are the Max and Liz we fell in love with, this is still an AU story. That means their personalities have been slightly altered to fit their AU reality. That said this chapter will be mostly dialogue. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: The same as the first chapter.

**Chapter: 4 **Crash Course in Polite Conversation

Max and Liz sat beneath one of the huge Scarlet Oak trees that populated Kenmont's campus. Several books, note pads, and cue cards lay between them on the freshly cut grass, as they prepared for their upcoming debate. Liz sat with her back to the tree, while Max leaned on his side, using his arm to prop up his head. They'd been partners and teammates for over a week now, yet a palpable tension remained between the two of them. It was almost physical, like watching two magnets fight attraction. All they needed was a little flip.

"Well?" Max prompted after several minutes of silence.

"Huh," Liz glanced up distractedly from her notes.

Max sighed impatiently. "I asked you nearly five minutes ago, if you were nervous about our first debate."

Liz looked thoughtful before speaking. "Not really," she shook her head. "Why? Are you?"

Max rolled his eyes playfully. "Like I have anything to be worried about."

Liz gave him an even look. "No, not when it comes to your ego. But as far as your debating skills go…let's just say I have yet to be impressed."

"Oh yeah?" Max leered. "And just what would it take to impress you Ms Parker?"

"For one," Liz counted off on her fingers, "I'd appreciate it if your 'groupies' stopped interrupting us. How are we supposed to get anything done with their constant fawning and gushing? It was funny for about a minute. Now it's just nauseating. Why do you think I didn't hear your question the first time?" Liz wrinkled her brow in exasperation. "After a while, it was just easier to tune all of you out."

"Nice." Max commented

"Not really." Liz frowned. Then, "Is any of this even serious to you. Because it is to me. Sorry to go all cliché on you, but not all of us have a Governor for a father. I'm actually here on a scholarship. A debate team scholarship. So I have to take this seriously."

Max was up from his recline in two seconds flat, his eyes were serious and his mouth was tight with anger. "Pardon me, little miss stick up her ass," Max kept going even when Liz opened her mouth to protest. "I apologize for my lack of diligence. My plan was to take a casual approach to this first debate, seeing as we were still getting to know each other. I would have explained this to you given half the chance." Max shrugged in anger. "But let's be all _serious_," he mocked, "and do it your way."

"Max…"

"So let's get to it partner," he said ignoring the pleading in her voice.

They worked separately, and silently, for several minutes, until Michael and Maria arrived on the scene.

"What's shakin' Maxwell?"

"Not now Michael," Max said shortly.

"Dude?" Michael questioned.

Maria who had noted the tense atmosphere said, "They're getting ready for our upcoming debate. Let's go Michael," she grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him away.

* * *

When they were a safe distance away, Michael complained, "Gotta say, not likin' the way your girl is affectin' my boy. I mean seriously, what's up with that chick? I know Max is used to being big man on campus, which sometimes makes him a dick, but your girl has issues. If I thought it was possible, I'd say she was indefinitely on her moon cycle."

"Don't be such a—guy." Maria smacked Michael's arm. "Liz is a really cool person once you get to know her. She's just a little… distant sometimes."

"Yeah, like the moon. Maybe she just needs a good…" Michael made an obscene hand gesture and Maria's face flushed with anger.

"Is that what you guys really think? That if a girl is little too serious, all she needs is a good—"

"Calm down Miss Firecracker." Michael said defensively. "It was just a joke."

Maria frowned. "It was sexist joke, and in poor taste!"

Michael scowled becoming angry too. "Well then pardon me on behalf of the feminist movement."

"You know what," Maria stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips, "I think we should skip this date. I'm no longer in the mood for romantic comedy."

"Fine!" Michael shouted. He hadn't wanted to see the Wedding Date anyway. Crappy assed chick flick.

Maria shrugged hiding the hurt in her green eyes. "I need to do some research for debate anyway."

"Catch you later then," Michael said playing it cool.

"Whatever." Maria turned and limped away.

What the fuck had just happened? Michael wondered. One minute he was going out with his girl, and the next he was left standing alone, feeling like a world class ass. This was all Max's fault. Max and his stupid pursuance of a girl who was probably a closet dyke!

* * *

Max stared brooding at the research book in front of him. He'd been staring at the same page for more than ten minutes. He now wished he hadn't insisted they study outside. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The sun was shinning and the air was fragrant. Leaves in various shades of yellow, red, and brown littered the courtyard. All in all, not a bad place to study. Or so he'd thought. Until his hanger-ons had ruined everything.

"Hey," Liz said waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "You want to switch books? I'm done with this one."

Max had completely zoned out. "Yeah, sure," he said absently, exchanging books.

Liz stared at Max but didn't know what to say. She had made a mess of things by making such a big deal over nothing. Well not nothing, but it wasn't worth—this. This uncomfortable silence, this sense of alienation.

"Do you think we'll win on Monday?" she asked conversationally.

"Depends," Max said distantly.

"On what?" Liz asked.

"On how serious I take it," Max sneered. "It's kind of a tossup. With me having my Governor father to fall back on and all." Max saw the pained look cross Liz's face and he wanted to kick his own ass. He knew he was being a douche, but that remark about his father had really stung.

"I think we should call it a day," Liz said quietly and began to quickly gather her books

""Liz wait." Max reached out a hand to stop her.

"Why?" She stared at him, her dark eyes huge and hurt.

"Because I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "about everything."

"Me too," she said softly sitting back down.

The next hour was spent strategizing for their debate. And when the two parted comapany sometime later, Liz felt better, if not exactly confident about Monday's debate.


	5. First Debate

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Same.

**Chapter: 5** First Debate

Liz sighed in exasperation as Max's head dropped to her shoulder for the third time in less than an hour. He'd fallen asleep on the bus ride home from their first debate. They'd gone up against Washington State and kicked some major ass. And Liz was woman enough to give credit where credit was due. In this case to Max, who was as good a debater as he'd boasted.

Too bad she'd made the colossal mistake of telling him so. Yeah, that had gone over real well. Instead of thanking her and returning the compliment, he'd said she'd had room for improvement. _What a jerk,_ she thought angrily.

She'd planned to sit next to Maria on the ride home, but Max being Max had beaten her to the seat. He even had the audacity to look innocent when Liz glared at him. And that's how she came to be his pillow as he snored softly into her shoulder. The fragrance of his shampoo wafted her nose, not unpleasantly. She could smell his cologne too if she breathed deeply enough. So she did. It had a musky spiciness to it, or maybe that was his natural scent. What ever it was she liked it a lot.

Only wait—had she just done what she thought she did?

Had she really just inhaled this man like a bloodhound in search of prey. Cause that was just wrong on so many levels. There was nothing even remotely likable about Max Evans. Especially his scent. He was nothing more than an obnoxious braggart with a God complex. He reminded her so much of…well, she wouldn't go there.

Frowning, she tried none too gently to nudge Max's head from her shoulder. He stirred slightly but did not move. Even in sleep subtly was lost on him. Liz nudged him again, harder this time.

"Gimme a few minutes," he mumbled sleepily, "I just hafta recuperate some."

_Does he think I'm one of his skanks?_ Liz wondered incredulously. "Wake up Max," she whispered furiously. "This is not Motel Six and I am not your personal pillow."

Max blinked his eyes before opening them with a smile. All of Liz's nudging had jostled his head onto her chest. He awoke up close and personal to pink sweater covered breasts. Seeing as this was the closest he'd ever get to them, in this life anyway, Max savored the moment.

He nuzzled his head deeply into the sweater and murmured: "Feels like a pillow to me." The color reminded him of cotton candy, and he briefly fantasized about taking a bite.

Liz shoved his head from her chest with a mumbled, "idiot." She then turned and faced the window doing her best to ignore him. She managed to keep this up for the remainder of the ride.

**-&-**

Max woke up the following morning with a smile on his face. Eleven of Kenmont's fifteen teams had won their debates. And as debate team Captain Max was feeling pretty proud. But the real reason he was smiling was because of Liz. She was a great debater, just as he'd foreseen. Though he'd gone to great lengths to disabuse her of the idea. The way Max saw it, there was no use giving her a swelled head so early in her career. Who was he kidding? Max was having too much fun antagonizing her.

Max glanced at the clock on his bedside table and frowned as he noted the time. If he didn't get a move on soon he would be late for Tuesday morning brunch with is family. Not that it would be such a big tragedy, but it was a tradition he couldn't get out of. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed with a sign, Max headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

**-&-**

Liz pulled the book cart slowly down the isle shelving books methodically. When she was granted work study along with her scholarship she'd been certain the job would be entail something crummy like—washing dishes, or working in a cafeteria, which she'd had enough of at home. She would have preferred tutoring, but this was even better.

The pay was reasonable and the hours were great. She was in by five and out by nine. That left her mornings free for classes and afternoons free for studying. How cool was that. She had even lucked out on managers. Because business was pretty slow in the last hour before closing, Cathy had been allowing Liz to leave early every night while still paying her for four hours. All Liz had to do was shelve these last few books and she could leave for the night.

As she was shelving the last book, she heard the door clang signaling that someone had entered. She ignored it though, Cathy or either Rob would see to who ever it was. Only she was startled as a voice spoke from behind her.

**She walks in beauty, like the night**

**Of cloudless climbs and starry skies,**

**And all that' best of dark and bright**

**Meets in the aspect of her eyes;**

**Thus mellowe'd to that tender light**

**Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.**

"Impressive," Liz said turning around to face Max. "Does Byron usually work for you? I'm surprised your dates recognize his work," she smiled disdainfully.

"Why not? You did," Max smiled, unaware of how melancholy he looked.

Liz stared at him intently. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something off about him tonight. His words were the same, but there was a bleakness in his eyes that made Liz uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well I'm smarter than the average bear," she said lightly. "Besides, I love poetry."

"I do too." Max smiled humorless. "I'm actually a big fan of Edward Arlington Robinson. Ever read anything by him?"

Liz shook her wondering were this was going. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"A particular favorite of mine is Richard Cory," Max paused dramatically before reciting it.

**When ever Richard Corey went down town.**

**We people of the pavement looked at him:**

**He was a gentleman from sole to crown,**

**And he was rich-yes, richer than a king-**

**And admirably schooled in every grace**

**In fine we thought he was everything **

**To make us wish we were in his place.**

"Remind you of anyone," Max stopped to smile wryly.

"You," Liz spoke hesitantly, feeling like she was caught up in something she didn't understand. "Hey Max—"

**So on we worked, and waited for the light,**

**And went without the meat, and cursed the bread;**

**And Richard Corey, one calm summer night**

**Went home and put a bullet through his head.**

"Still remind you of me?" Max asked sardonically, before turning on his heels and striding out of the store.

Liz stood there for a few seconds unsure what to do. Leading with her heart instead of her head, she raced after him.


	6. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 6** Someone Like You

_I was roaming around; I was looking down at all I see _

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach _

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you… _

"Hey Max, wait up," Liz called as she chased after him, only catching up when they reached mid-quad. He turned angrily to face her, and it was all Liz could do to keep herself from flinching at the barely hidden pain in his eyes.

"Now you have time for me?" He sneered. "How fucking gracious of you. I know how much you loners," he made air quotes, "appreciate you're _alone_ time."

"Maybe if you weren't such a DICK—"

"—and maybe if you actually got _some_ you wouldn't be such a BITCH!"

Liz was momentarily struck dumb by the knot of hurt that bloomed in her chest. It must have shown on her face, because she saw Max's eyes flicker with remorse. Sure, the two of them bantered, but his last remark had gone way beyond bantering. His last remark had hurt, a lot. Then again, that's what she got for putting herself out there. It seemed she hadn't learned from the past after all.

"You sounded like you could use somebody…a friend," Liz squared her shoulders defensively, "My mistake. I won't be repeating it." She turned to leave.

"No, wait, you were right." Max reached out his hand to stop her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I'm having a bad day. You were an easy target. But you're right. I could use somebody—a friend. You want to go somewhere, grab a cup of coffee, and talk?"

Liz shook her head. "I don't know. It's late, and I really should be getting back to the dorm." All they really had in common was debate, it was better to leave it at that.

"Just one tiny cup of coffee?" Max held his fingers slightly apart in emphasis. "Please," he tacked on becoming serious again.

Liz bit her lip in contemplation. "Coffee isn't good for you," she finally said jokingly. "It stunts your growth."

She watched as Max's mouth curled in humor. "You know that's a myth right? It goes hand and hand with that one about size not mattering."

Liz blushed, and then said, "Yeah, its right up there with flashy cars not being a substitute for the male member. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" She deliberately eyed Max's crotch before returning to his face. "What kind of car do you drive again?"

Max looked chagrined and Liz burst into laughter. "Now that you've battered my ego beyond repair, you at least have to have coffee with me."

"Just one cup." She finally agreed.

"Just one cup," he promised.

* * *

It took less than five minutes to reach Campus Coffee. Ten minutes after that, they were seated in a corner booth and Max wondered where to begin. He took a slow sip from his cappuccino, and watched Liz make swirls inside a cup of latte. After a few seconds, she raised the mug to her lips and took a sip. Max assumed the coffee was to her liking judging by the way she licked her lips afterwards in appreciation. Max was feeling a little appreciative to, which had him shifting in his seat.

Liz suddenly looked up and caught him staring. She blushed at the attention. "I thought you wanted to talk,' she blurted.

"I did. I do," Max stammered, feeling like an ass. Clearing his throat he said, "I guess I don't know where to start. Having someone I can actually talk to is kinda new to me."

Liz shrugged. "You could start with your little breakdown at the book store. I may not know you that well, but even you have to admit that your behavior bordered on…emo boy angst."

"Wow, tell me what you really think." Max said derisively, while avoiding Liz's stare. The concern on her face was too real. "Like I said earlier, I was having a bad day," Max shrugged casually. "But I'm fine now."

"See, I don't think you are," Liz spoke quietly. "People who are fine don't have death wish moments."

"Now you're just being dramatic. I'm hardly suicidal." At least he didn't think he was.

Liz stared at him in skepticism.

"Ok, ok, so sometimes I get a little moody. Not emo, just moody. I'm sorry but it gets old sometimes, having to live up to or down to as the case may be, to other people's expectations. My parent's in particular."

Liz eyed him questioningly and Max continued. "Not clear enough for you?" He mocked. "Fine, let me enlighten you. But you have to answer a question first." Liz merely nodded. "What was your first impression of me?"

Liz's complete silence was answer enough.

"I rest my case," Max smiled wryly. "You see a me as a spoiled little rich boy, and a player. The student body views me as someone to look up to, some sort of hero. And my father, well… other than as an extension of his own ambitions, he doesn't see me at all."

"Max." Liz murmured feeling heartsick at the bitterness in his voice. Had her biased opinion added more salt to an already festering wound? "I don't think you're a player. Um, just really, really popular. And as for being rich, well—I'm sure it has its advantages."

"Story of my life," Max deadpanned.

Ok, so she wasn't exactly helping the situation_._ Then, with a sudden flash of insight, she asked, "Did something happen? I mean today, with your father?"

"Give the girl a prize. Beauty and brains." Max clapped mockingly. He knew he was being an ass, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He was just so tired of people only seeing what they wanted to see, what they expected to see.

Liz ignored his mockery. "So you and your father had an argument."

Max grimaced. "Argument is too kind a word. It was more like we continued our futile but never ending war. Sort of like Iraq, only with less casualties."

"Why do you have to be so facetious all the time?" Liz chided. "I thought we were having a real conversation here."

Max shrugged, "Sorry habit. I guess you could call it a coping mechanism. Not unlike your version of keeping people at a distance." Ok, so that might not have been his brightest moment Max acknowledged, as he watched Liz climb slowly to her feet. She calmly counted out enough money for her drink and laid it on the table. Then she glanced over to him and said:

"You know Max, I was really trying here. But you make it hard for someone to be your friend, _too_ hard. So I'm gonna go."

"Don't go Liz. Please."

Liz sighed tiredly. "Give me one good reason why I should stay?"

Max stared into her eyes and bared his soul. "Because I don't have anyone else," he said, "And I could really use somebody, someone like you."

"Yeah, well you probably say that to all the girls," Liz quipped before sitting back down.

"Nope, just you." Max said in all seriousness before launching into his tale of woe.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Max_ arrived _at the yacht club with not a minute to spare, and he quickly headed in the direction of his parent's table. Kissing his mother on the cheek, he granted the other participants of the table a slight nod before taking a seat. _

_"You're late," Phillip's said. His voice rang with disapproval, and it instantly put Max on the defensive. _

_Deciding to be the bigger man, he shrugged it off. "Traffic. You know what DuPont Circle is like this time of day." _

_Phillip frowned. "That's no excuse. A real man is always on time."_

_"Oh Phillip, leave the boy alone. It was only a few minutes," Diane said. _

_Max loved his mother, but he hated how she always placed herself dead in the middle of any dispute between him and his father. _

_"Dad's right mom," Isabel added. "Time waits for no man. Especially in the world of politics."_

_And see, Max would respect his sister more if she had an original thought. But she was bound and determined to be their father's second-hand mouth piece. _

_"Way to go Izzy." He clapped his hands. "Maybe if you practice saying that a few more times, with just the right pitch, and intonation, someone will hire you to do PSA commercials." _

_Max watched as his sister's eyes grew icy with anger and he knew he'd scored a direct hit. Not only did Isabel hate being called Izzy, but she was also extremely jealous of their father's political aspirations for Max. She was the sibling interested in politics, but with little encouragement from their father, she was stuck doing public relations. _

_"Your sister is right Max. You may not be a politician __**yet**__, __but you should already be thinking like one." _

_Max saw Isabel's smirk and he was saddened that she'd chosen to continue this one-sided sibling rivalry. Her fiancé Alex Whitman eyed him sympathetically, and Max nearly spat, dude feel sorry for yourself. Because never in a million years, would Max understand what a nice guy like Whitman saw in his bitch of a sister. _

_"Can we just order?" Max asked with a weary sigh. _

_"We've already ordered," Phillip said. "Since you were running late I ordered for you." _

_"Thanks dad. But I really don't appreciate you ordering for me. But hey, I guess that's par for the course. Or as we say here in Washington, business as usual." _

_"There's certainly no need for that tone of voice," Phillip said. "Besides, I've known you all your life. I certainly know what you like."_

_Max had had enough. More than enough. "You really, really, don't!" _

_"Now Max," Diane placed a calming hand on his shoulder. _

_"No. Don't baby him Diane, let the **boy **speak." Phillip said with a dispassionate little smile. "I'm sure we are all very interested to hear what he has to say." _

_"First of all, I'm twenty years old, so you can stop calling me a boy. Secondly, you haven't the first clue about me or what I want," Max said without hesitation, reservation, or even remorse. _

_"The floors all yours," Phillip said satirically. _

_"Politics has never been my dream. It's yours Dad. So, I'm quitting debate after this semester." Max stopped to take a deep breath. "I'll be focusing all my attention on getting published. My plan is to become a writer." _

_There was a moment of complete silence at the Evans' table. It didn't last long. _

_"Have you lost your mind?" Phillip asked in quiet anger. "Of all the asinine things I've heard in my life this has to be the worst!" _

_"And why is that dad? Cause you didn't choose it? Or because you can't control it?"_

_Phillip scoffed. "Because it's unrealistic" _

_"Yeah, like your dream of me being President someday is rooted in reality." _

_"I refuse to continue this discussion. This is neither the time nor the place." _

_"It never is dad." Max said resignedly. "And as pleasant as all this has been, I think I'll skip brunch. I seem to have lost my appetite." Max climbed to his feet ignoring his mother's concerned look. His father and sister he ignored period as he exited the club. _

**

* * *

**

When Max finished his story he glanced over at Liz. Her eyes were full of compassion.

"Has it always been that way between the two of you?" she asked.

"See, that's the thing. This bullshit didn't even start until I was in high school. It was there that I became the debating legend you know today." Max smiled in self deprecation. "I think it was around that time that my father realized he would never be President. He simply doesn't have the charisma."

"Unlike some people we know," Liz gently mocked.

"Yeah, well it's a curse," Max joked in return. But it really was. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Liz became guarded.

"What's the relationship like between you and your parents?"

"Oh," Liz breathed in relief. "We get along pretty good. They were disappointed about me attending Kenmont. I got accepted to Harvard," Liz said, as if it were no big deal. Then, "Wow! Look at the time? I really need to be getting back to the dorms. I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow."

Max eyed her for several seconds before simply nodding. If she wasn't ready to open up to him, who was he to complain? He tossed money on the table, leaving the waitress a tip, and the two of them exited Coffee House. Liz was such an enigma, Max thought as they made their way back to the dorms. Incredibly open one minute, and then closed the next. But that was ok, he loved a good mystery.

"Thanks for tonight," he said when they reached her building.

"No thanks necessary." Liz smiled softly. "It's been an illuminating evening."

"I bet." Max smiled wishing he could say the same.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Liz said awkwardly when Max continued to stand there. The look of shock that flashed across her face was comical when Max stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Friends," he said quietly.

"Friends," she agreed reaching out to grasp his hand, only to be caught off guard when he used this action to pull her forward.

Max felt Liz stiffen and he smiled. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "See you around Parker," he gave mocking salute before striding away.

Long after he was gone, Liz stood there with a thoughtful look on her face.


	7. Gossip, Secrets, and Lies

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 7** Gossip, Secrets, and Lies

"So how was your date last night?" Maria asked with a knowing grin as Liz entered their dorm room the following afternoon.

"What?" The question had her freezing mid-stride.

"A little birdie told me you were seen out on a date with our resident Big Man on campus, last night."

"Yeah, well you and your little birdie both need to mind your own business, because it's not true." Liz angrily tossed her messenger bag onto her computer desk, and then stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Maria.

"My bad," Maria raised her hands in defense. When Liz continued to glare, she added nonchalantly, "dude, chill already. It's not that deep. So the person who told me got it wrong. It's just a little harmless gossip."

Liz closed her eyes and shivered in disgust. She couldn't deal with this, not again, even if it was different this time.

"Liz? Are you ok?" Maria asked.

Liz opened her eyes and said to the blonde, "Maria you've been a really great roommate and friend, and I would like to keep it that way. So, let's just agree to disagree on the subject of gossip."

Maria frowned in confusion. "I don't get you."

Liz shrugged tiredly. "No, I don't imagine you would."

"Can I ask you a question?" Maria crinkled her nose, "Just so that we're on the same page, and so that I don't put my foot in my mouth again, what's the deal between you and Max? I mean he's totally hot, in a vanilla sort of way, and he's totally in to you."

With a sigh, Liz parked herself on the end of her bed, and considered Maria's question carefully before answering. "We're just friends Maria. That's right—just friends. We're not hooking up, we're not friends with benefits, and we're not fuck buddies," she crudely added. "We're just friends, barely even that. I know it's a hard concept to grasp, but please try."

"That's too bad." Maria said jokingly. Then with more seriousness, "You wanna talk about it? I'm actually a good listener."

"Not really." Liz smiled sadly. "But thanks anyway."

* * *

Michael entered Max's room after only a brief knock. Max was at his computer desk typing a paper.

"Congrats dude. I knew you had skills, but this time you've amazed even me." He held out his fist for Max to give him a pound.

_He really needs to stop watching rap videos_, Max thought ironically, before giving Michael's hand the pound he sought.

"What are you yammering about, now?" he asked his friend. "Per usual I'm clueless to your speech patterns. But please, elucidate me."

"Eluci-what? Whatever dude? I'm talking about you melting the iceberg," Michael winked. "The one frozen enough to have sunk the Titanic."

Max looked puzzled and Michael continued speaking. "Several members of the student body saw your argument with Liz Parker last night, closely followed by an intimate conversation at University Coffee. So what's the deal dude?" Michael smirked. "Did you hit that or what?"

Max was angrier than he could ever remember being. He wanted to pound the shit out of somebody, starting with Michael. "People should learn to mind their own fucking business!" He said instead, and prayed the gossip hadn't got back to Liz. Crap like this would erode any progress he'd made with her.

Michael gave a loud whistle at the anger in Max's voice. "Man look—don't shoot the messenger."

Max took several calming breaths as he stared at Michael with angry eyes.

"What's up Maxwell?" Michael was serious now. "I've never seen you act like this over a girl."

Max smiled wryly at his friend. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Try me." Michael parked himself on the edge of Max's bed.

* * *

Several hours later the debate team, as well as a class cutting Michael, gathered inside Weston lecture hall, named after one of the schools more successful alumni. Or, just a man with really deep pockets so the rumor went. Professor Nichols stood at the podium discussing the upcoming Supreme Court debate, which was to take place in the spring. It was still several months away, with several debates in-between, yet he went on and on about strategies, dos and don'ts. He was nearly finished covering all the bases, when Maria raised her hand with a question.

"Your have the floor Ms DeLuca," Nichols said.

"I was just wondering. How do you sell abortion to a Catholic Judge?"

"Tell him a story about your mother," Nichols promptly answered.

"I don't get it," said Claire a senior debate team member.

"Then sit back and let me tell you a story." Professor Nichols paused until he had everyone's attention.

Liz shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wondered where this was going.

"Before the infamous case of Roe vs. Wade, if a young woman found herself in an unfortunate situation," Nichols smiled mockingly at his own words. "She had to resort to drastic measures. Like wire hangers or nasty back alley abortions." He paused as several people winced. "Yes. Incredibly distasteful. I ought to know. My own mother had a back alley abortion in the late 50's."

The gasps following his statement echoed in surround sound. When they died down he continued.

"She was told where to go by a friend of a friend. Some tacky little motel on the wrong side of town. When she got there this creepy little doctor told her to drop her pants and climb onto the bed. My mother being the well brought up girl that she was froze. That's when Dr. Sleaze told her that modesty shouldn't be an issue. That dropping her pants was how she'd gotten into this situation in the first place."

More gasps could be heard as well as a several sickened murmurs and curses. Liz actually tucked her arms around her body and shivered. Nichols let the debate team have at it for a few seconds before raising his hand to silence the room.

"You haven't even heard the best part yet," he said sardonically. "After my mother removed her clothes and climbed onto the dirty mattress, the doctor asked for his thousand dollars up front. Thus forcing my seventeen year old mother to cross the room naked to reach her purse. You can probably guess the rest. After the excruciatingly painful ordeal was over with, my mother caught the bus home where she nearly hemorrhaged to death during the ride."

Debate team members stared at the Professor in shocked horror. "Don't be alarmed. She lived of course, even birthed me a few years later. But she never got over the experience, and she never told a living soul. I only found out by reading her diary after she died. That was a few years ago."

Maria raised her hand again. "I still don't get it. How do you sell abortion to a Catholic Judge?"

"Tell him a story about your mother."

"But my mother never had an abortion," Maria said in confusion.

"Neither did mine." Nichols deadpanned.

For a few seconds there was a stunned silence. Then, as enlightenment dawned, people began to clap, laugh, and whistle.

Everyone except Liz. Max who sat two rows behind her was the only one to notice.

* * *

"Liz, wait up," Max called as he tried to catch up with her. She'd gone rushing from the lecture hall as soon as class was over with.

"Hey Max," she said casually when he caught up with her outside the building. "Sorry, but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"So I see." He smiled mockingly. He felt stung by her attempt to avoid him. "Michael, Maria, and I are going over to the pub. Come with?"

Liz glanced at her watch. It was a quarter after five. "Another time—maybe. I have to work tonight." She was going to go to hell for lying.

"And afterwards?" Max knew he was being too pushy. But sometimes you had to be that way with Liz. He could feel her withdrawing from him, both mentally and physically.

"Not tonight. I'm really tired." She knew it was a lame excuse, and by the look in Max's eyes he knew it too. She flinched when Max reached out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her left ear, there were too many prying eyes. It reminded her of being back in Roswell, all the whispers and knowing smirks.

"You had a hair thing," Max said staring at her curiously.

"Thanks," Liz said ducking her head in , she needed to do was escape this situation. She just wanted to go somewhere where she could fight her demons in private.

"Yo Maxwell," Michael called from a few feet away. "You comin or what?"

"You better go," Liz murmured.

Max gave her a searching glance. This dance was getting old. "Yeah, see you around," he said offhandedly.

Liz looked on with regret as he walked away.


	8. Tricks and Treats

**A/N**: Not a lot of response to the last chapter. Hmm. Was it that bad? Well, I promised a bit of lightness. Here it is.

**Disclaimer: The Same!**

**Chapter: 8 Tricks and Treats**

The weeks sped by rapidly. Before Max knew it, September had slipped into late October. The leaves that littered the grounds were no longer rainbow colored hues, but dull lifeless browns. This depressed Max somewhat as he made his way across the quad. There was a nip in the air that had him turning up the collar of his expensive leather jacket.

The brooding expression on his face assured him a wide berth from the other students strolling through the courtyard. He admitted to himself that his current mood had less to do with the weather and everything to do with his father. That's what it always came down to, his father. The two of them had been at an impasse for the past month. The only thing they could agree on was that they disagreed.

Charlie was no help. He was walking around in a state of euphoria about the upcoming debate before the Supreme Court. Never mind that is was still several months away. Don't tell that to Charlie though. He had developed tunnel vision. All he could see was the road ahead. He was blinded to any speed bumps along the way. Namely, Max's growing dissatisfaction.

It didn't help matters that Max and Liz were four for four in their latest debates. They'd become the batman and Robin of the debate scene. After demolishing three in-state debate teams and one out of state, they were becoming a force to be reckoned with. At the same time, they were as opposite in style as two team members could be. While Liz's style was no nonsense and straight to the point, Max was all high drama and charm.

Max had teased Liz once about being the lowly sidekick. She had shot back immediately.

"What makes you think you're the Batman of this particular duo?"

"What? You think you are?" Max had smirked.

"Why not?" Liz had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. You can be the big Dark Knight," Max had mocked. "I just never suspected you of having penis envy that's all. But go right ahead," he had shrugged.

Of course Liz had refused to speak to him for over a week.

Speaking of Liz, she should have received his invitation by now. Max wondered if she'd come. You never knew with Liz. His decision to throw a Halloween party had been spur of the moment. That didn't mean he couldn't do it with panache. It would be just the thing to shake him out of his current funk.

**-**

Liz was about to enter her dorm room when she noticed an envelope taped to the door. The envelope was pumpkin colored orange, with her name scrawled across it. She gave it a puzzled frown before snatching it from the door. Liz glanced around looking for the sender. But the hallway was empty for once. Eerily so. With this being Halloween weekend, Liz took nothing to chance. She quickly entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Dropping her backpack onto her computer desk, she sat down in the chair to open the envelope. The outside of the card was white. A grim reaper holding a scepter decorated the front. Liz opened the card and sighed in exasperation. She should have known. Only Max could be this childish. The words written in bold black read like a nursery rhyme.

**Come one Come all**

**To Max's Halloween Ball**

**There will be Tricks and Treats**

**And even a Scare**

**Come one Come all**

**If you Dare**

**It begins at eight**

**So don't be late**

**Prizes given out**

**For the best costume**

**Being held a Hurston Hall**

**See you all soon.**

Liz was smiling when Maria limped into the room.

"I see you got your invite," Maria said breathlessly. In addition to her book bag she lugged a big brown shopping bag with her.

Liz's response was a lifted eyebrow.

"I know that look Liz Parker. You're going," Maria said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Sorry to disappoint you Maria." _Not_. "But I have nothing to wear."

"That's where you're wrong," Maria smiled brilliantly. "I just happened to hit a couple of vintage shops today. While I was there, I grabbed something for you too. Isn't that great?"

"Great," Liz said with forced cheerfulness. _Well_ _this should be interesting. _

**-**

Liz had been right about the interesting part. Entering the ball room at around 8:30, she took a survey of the surroundings. Everything was decorated in oranges and blacks, from the crepe paper hanging from the ceiling, to the balloons scattered throughout the room. There was even what looked to be a real skeleton in one corner of the room. There were several tables filled with finger foods. While some tables featured your garden variety chips dips, veggie platters, and finger sandwiches, others were more Halloween themed. Brain shaped Jell-O molds, orange and black cakes and cookies, pumpkin pies and such.

"Hey, Liz" Maria tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "I'm going to look for Michael. Why don't you find us a table?"

"Sure," Liz said as she watched Maria walk away. Maria's costume was a perfect fit for her personality. Liz noticed how her bell bottom jeans swung widely with every step she took. They did a great job hiding her leg brace. The white peasant top and brown fringed vest were classic 60's. Her hair hung to her shoulders sporting several side plaits and a multicolored headband. Along with platform shoes, yellow tinted sun glasses, and mood ring, Maria was the perfect hippie.

She and Michael were supposed to be a matching pair tonight. Liz couldn't wait to see what he looked liked.

Liz spotted a coat closet not far from the front entrance. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. At least that's what she told herself as she walked slowly towards the closet. What had Maria been thinking when she chose this costume for Liz. It was so far removed from what she would have chosen for herself it was almost funny.

She almost made it to closet when she spied her host across the room. That's when it clicked. It all made perfect sense now. She was going to kill Maria for this. Better yet, she was going to kill Max. Yeah. That was a much better choice. Because she was one hundred percent sure this had been his idea.

As if by fate their eyes met from across the room. _What a cliché. _Liz thought.Shooting him a pointed glare, Liz made her feelings abundantly clear.

Ass that he was, Max just winked at her. Flipping him an unladylike bird, Liz stepped into the coat closet.

Max stood there with a wicked grin on his face. His mood had improved tenfold from earlier in the day. He stood dead center in a crowd of meaningless conversation makers. That's what happened when you sent out blanket invitations. While he had truly wanted some people here, others were just filler. He figured what the hell. Most of them would show up anyway, invited or not. If he guessed correctly there were about a hundred party goers here tonight.

Max managed to keep his cool barely, as he watched Liz step from the closet. She looked more beautiful than even he could have imagined. He'd given Maria instructions on what type of costume to get for her, but this had exceeded his expectations.

The red satin flapper dress fitted Liz to a tee. As did the red satin elbow length gloves she wore. The dress's shoulder straps complimented her upper body perfectly; while the rows of flirty fringes ending at her knees, seemed to maker legs go on forever. Red nylons and black heeled pumps added to this allusion. At least to Max's way of thinking. Though it wasn't until he met her eyes that he noticed her hair for the first time. It was parted in the center and hung in finger waves. Though, it was kept mostly still by a sequined trimmed head ban with a feather on the side.

To Max, she looked like the perfect 30's gangster's girl. Or moll as they were called in those days. He watched as she shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"Excuse me," he said to the crowd surrounding him before making his way towards her.

"What's a nice broad like you doing in a place like this?" Max asked in perfect gangster lingual as he stopped in front of her.

"Ha, ha," Liz said in ill humor. "I suppose all this was your idea," she made reference to her costume and his.

"What can I say? I'm a fan of 30's gangsters," Max smiled. Liz looked even better up close. He wondered if the red lipstick she wore was as kissable as it looked. If he was lucky maybe he'd find out before the night was over.

"Shall I escort you to a table?" Max held out his arm in gentlemanly fashion.

"Why not?" Liz said grudging putting her arm through his.

Max escorted her to a table on the far side of the room. It was somewhat excluded from the rest, though still offered a great view. Liz noticed the reserved card and raised her eyebrows at Max.

"Your table I presume?"

Max merely nodded as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Ok, let me see if I can get my history straight," Liz began as soon as Max was seated. "If you're a gangster and I'm a gangster's moll," she grimaced at the expression. "And, I'm in all red. Well mostly," she alluded to her shoes. "That makes you John Dillinger and me the lady in red."

"Nice to see you know your history," Max grinned.

Liz had to admit he looked the part. The pinstriped suit he wore looked custom made. As did his black silk shirt and white silk tie. He sported a black and white fedora hat that looked great on him. It also matched the black and white spats on his feet. The entire effect was in a word, sexy. Though Liz knew better than to go there.

"So how'd you pull all this off?" Liz made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

"Ah, that. Let's just say I called in a couple of favors."

"You have that much pull at this school that you can organize a last minute Halloween party? In the Hurston Hall's ballroom at that?" Liz asked skeptically.

"It's like this," Max leaned forward as if he were about to disclose confidential information. "When I made the suggestion to the Dean, I just pointed out a few key advantages. Namely, no one has to drive home drunk. Once I underlined the impossibility of stopping college student from drinking, an on campus party seemed the safest bet. It was a cake walk from there," Max shrugged smoothly.

"You smooth talker you," Liz said flippantly.

"I try," Max grinned.

"It wasn't a compliment," Liz said tartly. She looked around expectantly. "So where are the chaperones?"

Max flashed a guilty smile. "Well…Charlie was supposed to be here but I convinced him I could handle it."

Liz stared at him suspiciously.

"I think I'll go get us something to drink," Max drawled. He was determined not to get into a debate with Liz tonight.

**-**

Several hours later, Liz leaned back in her chair feeling twenty percent mellower. Maybe it had something do with the drink Max had brought her earlier. Or, it could be the two, or was it three, drinks that followed it. She wasn't to clear on that part anymore. She did remember getting one for herself. It had been inside a hollowed pumpkin. God only knew what that orange concoction had been. At least she'd had the foresight to snack on a few finger sandwiches and cheese crackers.

Liz was far from being hammered. She was however feeling a buzz. She was also a little disappointed that she and Max hadn't won for best costume. Some fake blonde Marilyn Monroe and president Kennedy had took it. She hoped they enjoyed their expensive Italian dinner next week. Nope. She really didn't.

"Having fun yet," Maria asked with a grin. She and Michael were sitting at the table with Liz. Max had vacated his seat a few minutes earlier to talk to the DJ.

"Getting there," Liz said with a smile.

"I'll bet," Maria quipped. Before she could make another comment, Max stood in the center of the room and called for everyone to be quiet.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we're going to play a little game," he smiled wickedly. I need six participates. Three couples to be exact. Any volunteers?"

Nearly thirty people raised their hands. Michael and Maria included. Liz watched as Max played god picking and choosing who he wanted in the game. Of course Michael and Maria were chosen. As well as Claire and Steve from the debate team. Liz must have misheard when he called her name. But then he said it again.

"And Liz and I will make up the final couple."

_I am so going to kill you for this._ Liz eyes said to Max as she made her way towards the other couples in the center of the room. Whatever buzz she was feeling quickly deserted her.

"Now that we have everyone here," Max announced in a grandiose manner. This is your mission should you choose to accept it. In my hand I hold a bag of alphabet letters. One person from each couple must pick a letter from the bag. Whatever the letter is, that same person has to kiss a part of their partner's anatomy beginning with said letter. Hence the name Alphabet Kiss. After all three couples have gone; we will then switch the partner who chooses the letter the next time. We'll switch back and forth until all letters have been exhausted. The letters go all the way to Z. So be creative people. Be very creative," Max said suggestively. "But if either partner punks out, the couple is eliminated. If the couple cannot come up with a corresponding body part to fit the letter, they are eliminated. The last couple standing wins a prize. Any questions before we begin? No. Then let's line up. Oh, yeah, I need a volunteer from the audience be the bag holder, please."

"I'll do it Max," said the breathy Marilyn Monroe look-alike.

"Thanks, Jenna" Max threw her a careless smile. "We'll be working from north to south, so begin with Claire and Steve."

"Anything for you Max," Jenna pranced away.

"I bet you think you're a real comedian," Liz whispered furiously to Max.

"Chill, out, it's just a game," Max mocked. "But if you're too much of a wuss to play, go right ahead and bow out."

Liz glared at him furiously before turning her attention to the beginning of the line.

"Ready when you are Max," Jenna announced.

He gave her a nod of consent.

Claire and Steve had already decided who would pick the letter first round, as Claire dug into the brown bag and pulled out a letter.

"E" she announced, holding it up for everyone to see. With that said, she lent forward and began to nibble on Steve's ear.

The reaction was immediate. The party goers sitting in the audience began to hoot, holler, and clap. Claire was putting her all into the task and Steve loved every minute of it. Two minutes into the kiss, Max called for a time out

"Ok, folks, we have to set a time limit here. Let's make the kiss's one minute."

The next couple was Michael and Maria. Maria chose of course, pulling out a "C". With little to no hesitation, she unfastened the top three buttons of Michael's psychedelic shirt and fastened her lips onto his chest. He grunted once and closed his eyes behind his brown tinted shades. The crowd went wild. After a minute was up, Jenna called time and moved on to the next couple.

The air in the room had taken on a sauna like quality. At least to Liz. Maybe Max too. Liz noticed how his amber colored eyes seemed to glow. It could have had something to do with her and Max being next in line.

Jenna held the bag out while shooting Liz a resentful glare. Max was the one to choose the letter. He held up the letter for everyone to see. It was an "N". Motioning Liz closer with the crook of his finger, Max lowered his lips to her exposed, vulnerable, neck.

Heat roared through Liz's body instantly and she closed her eyes. She fought back a moan when she felt his tongue taste her skin. When the nibbling bites begin she thought her legs would give out on her. Max must have read her mind for he wrapped his arms around her waist. In the back of her mind she heard this annoying little voice. She chose to ignore. It only got louder.

"I said time," Jenna practically growled.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you," Max grinned as he released Liz from his grasp.

Liz opened her eyes to a silent room. No one was clapping or laughing. They were to busy fanning themselves and taking sips from a cool drink. Her face turned as red as the lipstick she was wearing. Max laughed.

Several minutes went by as the game continued on. Steve and Claire bowed out after he pulled a "V" from the bag. Michael and Maria were still going strong after pulling first an "A" which they used for arm, and an "L" which they used for lips.

Liz had been equally as fortunate in her letter. She pulled an "F", which she used for forehead. It wasn't sexy but it kept her in the game. A game that she was starting to enjoy. She'd always been competitive. So of course she wanted to win. When Max pulled a "B" Liz knew their luck had run out. Cause there was just no way—

Max smiled evilly as he trailed a finger from Liz's collar bone to chest. When he had nearly reached his destination; he spun her around suddenly and laid a gentle kiss on her exposed back. She froze in shocked surprise. This didn't hindered Max one bit. He loved being able to surprise her. When the minute was up he spun her back around to see her expression.

She kept her eyes lowered.

The crowd went wild cheering at Max's ingenuity.

Max and Liz won after the next round. It was Michael who had bowed out. He just couldn't come up with a body part for the letter "O".

Liz grinned in triumph.

"Congratulations," Maria said being a good sport about it. "So what did you guys win?"

"Since it's nearly 2am," Max said loud enough to be heard by everyone. "That would be the last dance of the evening. But I'll make you a deal. Everyone can dance as long as I still get to choose the song. Sound fair to everyone?"

There was a resounding yes throughout the room.

"Excuse me partner," Max smiled at Liz. "I need to give the DJ my song selection."

"Some time tomorrow girlfriend, we must talk," Maria whispered to Liz before Michael led her onto the dance floor. They were quickly joined by several other couples.

Liz stood there glowing. The night had turned out to be really fun. She'd let her hair down a bit and nothing bad had happened.

"May I have this dance?" Max asked as he approached her.

Liz gave regal nod and they joined the other couples on the floor.

As she and Max swayed in tune with the music she allowed the lyrics to wash over her. More than that she allowed them to sink in.

**Wishin' on a shooting star**

**The dreams alone won't get you far**

**Can't deny your feeling anymore**

**The world is waitin' right outside your door**

**What are you waiting for?**

**C'mon on here's your chance**

**Don't let slip right through your hands**

**Are you ready for the ride of your life?**

**Your dreams are riding on the wind**

**Just reach out and pull them in**

**Get ready for the ride of your life?**

**Your on your way no lookin' back**

**And there's no future livin' in the past**

**And you're free at last**

**You're free at last**

**C'mon on here's your chance**

**Don't let it slip right through your hands**

**Are you ready for the ride of your life?**

**Your dreams are riding on the wind**

**Just reach out and pull them in**

**Get ready for the ride of your life?**

**A/N:** Hope the chapter was fun. I really tried. However, I still wanted it to remain serious at its core. And the answer is no. This will not be another song filled fic. This was a one off. I guess I needed it to show a shift in Liz's perspective. She still has to deal with her issues though. Her outlook will just be slightlymore positive now. Btw, please forgive any missed grammatical errors. This damn chapter took up nine pages!


	9. Hanging By A Moment

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 9** Hanging By A Moment

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you~_

Max angrily slammed his computer closed. He'd been trying to write for more than an hour with little to no success. In a fit of frustration, he shifted his Mac book carelessly to the floor. He then flopped back onto his bed with his arms folded behind his head, not unlike an irate child, he was in full sulk mode.

_Get over it Max_, he silently berated himself.

Writing came naturally to him, second only to debating. Lately, he sucked at both. In fact, he and Liz had lost their most recent debate against Washington State. And it was his fault entirely. When Charlie called him into his office about the defeat, Max could offer no excuses. No one expected them to win every single debate, least of all Charlie, but even he could see that Max was distracted.

And it was all Liz's fault.

Three weeks had pasted since the Halloween party, and their relationship had progressed with the pace of a snail. Max knew he should find satisfaction in the fact that it had progressed at all, but like a spoiled child he wanted to have his cake and eat it too. But seriously, was it so unreasonable of him to require some sort of tangible proof that their relationship had changed? Hell, did they even have a relationship?

Max could have sworn he's felt a significant shift between the two of them that night. He could have sworn that Liz had felt it too. Yet, here they stood stuck in some weird-assed limbo, neither friends nor a couple.

Max was tired of all the indecisiveness. He was tired of hanging by a moment. Max wanted more, and he'd thought that Liz had understood that.

He wanted more than a friend he could wax philosophical with. Hell, he had Charlie for that. Max needed more than a buddy to banter and crack jokes with. He had Michael for that. He needed the embodiment of all these things and more. He needed Liz to be his _friend_ and _lover_.

* * *

Liz paused outside of Max's room as she mentally prepared herself to knock. This was _so_ unlike her. She wasn't the type of girl who showed up uninvited to a guy's dorm room, so naturally she was feeling a bit off kilter. The intense scrutiny and loud whispers from the other residents on the floor didn't exactly help either. She had received several knowing winks as she made her way to Max's room. It was no more than what she'd expected, but ugh, why were guys such asshats?

Still, Liz refused to be deterred. She and Max really needed to talk. She needed to make good on the promise she'd made to herself that night at the party. She'd tried being more open, and less distant. She had even gone to a few parties, and hung out with Maria and several other debate team members. Surely that meant she'd made progress right? Not really, especially when it came to Max. Intentionally or unintentionally, she'd kind of left him…hanging.

Liz knew Max wanted more, deserved more. She'd known this from the very beginning. That's why she'd fought so hard against their growing attraction. Because sooner than later he would want more than she was willing to give. And not just sex either, things like trust and faith and even love. The type of things someone stuck living a half-life would never be able to provide. Still, that stubborn part of Liz's psyche had to try. Gathering her resolve, she took a deep breath and knocked on Max's door.

"It's open," he yelled.

Liz turned the knob and stepped quickly into the room before she had a chance to change her mind. She let the door close behind her with a quiet snick before glancing around. She was surprised to see Max lying across his bed. It was such a beautiful Sunday afternoon, though for some reason, Max looked lost in thought or maybe even depressed. Though upon seeing her, he scrambled into a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Liz sighed, and then nervously brushed a strand of loose hair behind her left ear. "I thought we should talk."

"Oh really?"

How did he manage to make even the most innocent statement sound so salacious? "Not that kind of talk asshat!"

"Fine, fine," he said with laughing amber eyes. "Have a seat then." He gestured towards his computer chair.

Liz took the offered seat then stared at the carpet for a few seconds before asking, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"There is never a bad time to _come_."

"Maaax." Liz said in exasperation a flush tinting the color of her skin from face to neck.

"Sorry," he said not sorry at all, her very presence had just turned his whole day around. "So, back to my original question. What are you doing here? You said you wanted to talk?

Liz went mute. Now that they were face to face she didn't know where to start.

"How about I say what's on my mind first, and then we go from there," Max suggested.

Liz nodded. And Max just stared at her, his gaze was penetrating, bordering on intense. Finally he blurted, "Look Liz, you know I like you, right?" _Way to go moron! _He was Max Evans, captain of the debate team, and here he sat sounding like some pre-pubescent science geek.

"I like you too Max," Liz parroted back and he immediately copped an attitude.

"Can we be serious for once?" he asked impatiently. Here he was on the verge of pouring his heart out, and she was turning it into a joke.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Liz retorted, slipping swiftly into defensive mode.

Max said nothing at all for several seconds. He allowed his reproachful stare to do the talking.

Liz sighed. She was angry, at herself, she was totally botching this. "Yes Max," she finally said, "I know you like me. I like you too." She hadn't wanted to do it this way. She'd wanted to ease her way into this conversation. Why did Max always, always, have to push? More importantly, why did she have to push back?

Max heard the resentment in her voice and his eyes usually bright eyes grew somber. "I'm not the enemy here Liz. And I'm not playing games, seriously. So I like you ok, in a non-friendship, at least not exclusively, type of way. Where's the crime? I mean hey, if you don't feel the same way that's fine. Well not really," he shook his head ruefully, "but that would be my problem. All I'm saying is we need to settle this one way or another. Today. Because that whole will they won't scenario was tired back in 2003, along with Dawson's Creek."

"Wow. Way to rant. And I thought I was the girl here," Liz said smiling softly. "I guess men really do possess a few female hormones after all."

"Yeah, well, I attended Lilith Fair 97," Max winked, "Don't tell anyone."

Liz gave a sputtering laugh. "You did not."

"Did too."

Liz snickered. "Sing me one of the songs."

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint," Max sang in near perfect rendition.

Liz nearly fell from the chair she was laughing so hard. "Are you sure you aren't gay?" She managed in between wheezes.

Max smiled. "We could always put it to the test."

"Um, no thanks. I mean not right now." Liz babbled awkwardly, once again on shaky ground. "What I meant was, I like you Max, I really do."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"I've been burned in the past," Liz stared off into the ether. "More like eviscerated," she whispered.

Max moved to kneel in front of Liz. "We've all been hurt before Liz," he said quietly. Ok, so maybe he was speaking from a hypothetical view point, but now was not the time to point that out.

Liz shook her head sadly, "Not like me."

Max wanted to deny her claim. But what did he know? "You wanna talk about it," he asked instead.

"No," Liz said softly.

"So where does this leave us?"

Liz stared at Max and wanted to say I don't know, but the earnest look in his eyes stopped her.

"Can we just…take it slow?"

Max leered. "Depends on how slow you want _it._"

Liz gave a slight smile. "You're going to make me regret this aren't you?"

Max smirked. "Probably."

Liz shook her head in exasperation.

"So, is a hug to fast for you?" Max lightly teased.

"A hug sounds great…"

Liz barely got the words out before she was enfolded in Max's warm embrace. _Maybe, just maybe, things will work out this time_, Liz thought as she rested her head on Max's shoulder.

**A/N: **I know this is rated teen, so I apologize if the suggestive language in this chapter offended anyone.


	10. Numb

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 10** Numb

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

"All right class. That's a wrap," Professor Nichols said. "When we next reconvene, we will be debating the pros and cons of the newest anti-abortion bill. Is it really a safeguard for minors? Or, is it just another attempt by religious based Republicans to chip away at Roe vs. Wade? Consider the ramifications of such a bill passing. The next time we meet, I want objective and concise arguments. Now get the hell out of here," he said gruffly,"and have a good holiday."

Max noted humorously how quickly the hall emptied out. He only wished he felt half as eager about the holiday break. He had eluded confrontation with his father for nearly a month now, which had been no small feat. If Max had it his way, he'd scrap Thanksgiving dinner all together. But that would upset his mother, something Max hated to do. So yeah, his not attending was not an option. He could however, invite backup. His father, always the politician, was less likely to confront him in front of company.

"See you tomorrow Charlie," Max said to the professor as he made his way towards the exit. He then turned to his waiting friends and asked:

"So what about you guys?" Max addressed this question to Liz, Michael, and Maria, the only students besides himself to linger.

"Studying…being disgusted…partying with celebrities," Liz, Maria, and Michael answered in stereo.

Max smirked. "If I wanted to watch the three stooges, I'd rent the DVD."

"Ha, ha," Michael said, Liz smacked Max's arm, and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Seriously guys," Max said, "If none of you are going home for the holidays, come home with me." He could really use the moral support_. _

Liz glanced questioningly at Max. She knew why she didn't want to go home for the holidays, but why didn't he? If she were to guess, he was avoiding his father. She and Max had grown closer in the last week or so. They still had yet to define their relationship, but they were getting there. So, Liz knew that Max and his father had some serious issues to deal with, but she also knew that Max wasn't ready to deal with them yet.

"Sure. Why not?" Liz shrugged, and was rewarded by Max's beautiful smile.

"Count me in too," Maria said. "Anything is better than watching my mom fawn over her newest boytoy," she shuddered.

"What the hell," Michael shrugged. "If you've been to one Hollywood party you've been to them all."

Liz and Maria stared at him in shocked surprise.

"What?" Michael asked. "You guys know my dad is an Entertainment Lawyer. We get invited to Hollywood parties all the time."

"Well I can't promise you stars," Max said darkly, "But it will be entertaining."

Maria and Michael laughed. They thought Max was joking. Liz knew better, and she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

The ride to the Evans house the next day was a quiet one; Liz observed. Maria and Michael cuddled in the back seat, while Max drove in brooding silence.

"Hey," she said softly, getting Max's attention, "You want to go somewhere after dinner, maybe hangout for a while?"

He smiled for the first time that afternoon. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Liz ducked her head shyly. "What would cheer you up?"

Michael snickered. "Dude, please don't disappointment me here."

Max sighed. "As usual I have no idea what you're taking about, Michael."

Michael scoffed. "I'm talking about you losing your touch."

"And you've deduced this how?"

"Well…" Michael paused, "It's pretty clear to me that when a girl offers to cheer you up, what she's really offering is to 'do you', to hook-up. How could you totally miss that cue? By the way," he said turning his attention to Liz, "I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you? At least not yet," he winked.

"Michael!" Max growled when Liz blushed.

"Idiot." Maria added, slapping Michael upside the head.

* * *

"Happy holiday Rosita," Max hugged the Evans' Spanish housekeeper as she opened the door to the Governors Mansion. She'd been with the family since Max was ten years old, often playing the role of confidante and babysitter, while Max's parents campaigned or attended political events.

Rosita returned his hug whole heartedly, and then said in slightly accented english, "You're late. They're having cocktails in the living room, and the Governor's had several already," she warned.

Max grimaced. "Thanks for the heads up," he said, and then he introduced her to his guests, and greetings were quickly exchanged. Afterwards, Rosita collected their coats to hang in the hall closet, and then escorted them to the living room.

Liz surveyed her surroundings with awe, quickly followed by a sense of intimidation as they were lead towards the living room. The entry hall alone looked bigger than her parent's entire apartment. With that in mind, Liz tugged self-consciously at her red sweater, and brushed imaginary lent from her black wool slacks.

"The guests have arrived, Governor," Rosita announced, ushering them into the living room. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes, if that's ok with you sir."

"That's fine Rosita," Phillip Evans said. He waited for her to leave, and then said to Max, "It's about damn time."

Max ignored his words; instead he focused on introducing his friends. "Mom, Dad, Izzy, you guys already know Michael. I'd like to introduce you to Liz Parker and Maria DeLuca," he said formally.

Introductions were made, and then they all retired to the huge dining room. Liz noted the animosity between Max and his older sister right off the bat, the undertones were subtle but unmistakable. The statuesque blonde looked cold enough to freeze ice on her ass, while her fiancé appeared dull but nice. Love was truly a mystery, Liz thought as she took a seat. The beautifully decorated table seated twelve, so the nine of them fit comfortably, if a little unevenly. Max's father sat at the head of the table while his mother graced the other end. Max was seated to Liz's right, followed by Maria to her left, with Michael next to her. That left Max's sister and Alex Whitman, and Professor Nichols seated on the opposite side. Liz took a sip of water from a crystal glass, and glanced over at Max waiting for a cue. The atmosphere in the room literally vibrated with tension.

Max nodded with grim acknowledgement. He could have kissed his mother in gratitude when she asked, "So how's school going honey?"

"School's great mom," Max smiled at Diane Evans, "I pretty much aced all my midterms."

"And debate?" Phillip asked, while serving attendants discretely offered food from various dishes.

"What about it?" Max asked calmly.

"Charlie here," Phillip nodded towards Nichols, "told me about your recent loss."

Max glared at Charlie who winced. _Good. _He was supposed to be on Max's side. With a casual shrug, Max said, "You can't win 'em all."

"With that type of attitude," Phillip sneered, "I guess not."

Isabel's eyes widened in feigned disbelief. "That's rare. Too much partying, huh? I heard you threw a killer Halloween bash." She added fuel to the flame.

Max watched his father's expression darken, and once again his mother intervened. "Liz isn't it?" She addressed the dark haired girl sitting beside her son. "Max tells me you're from Roswell NM. What's it like living in a town made infamous for its supposed alien landing? Tourism must be amazing."

Liz was startled by the question. She'd been caught up in watching Max's dad and sister tag team him. And she'd thought her family had issues.

"Most of the time it's great," she said in answer to Diane's question. "But it gets old sometimes."

"Oh?" Diane's brow rose inquiringly.

"We get the occasional weird tourist or two, who take the whole alien landing thing way too seriously," Liz said shaking her head in bemusement. "My parent's run an alien themed café, so they're pretty inescapable."

"How do your parents feel about you attending Kenmont?" Phillip Evans asked, addressing Liz for the first time. No doubt he thought attending Kenmont was big achievement for such a small-town girl.

Max opened his mouth to speak, but Liz kicked him under the table. She could handle herself. "They're proud of me no matter what, but they wanted me to go to Harvard." Liz answered modestly. "I was offered a full scholarship there too."

Max's father looked a Liz with quiet speculation. No doubt he'd written her off as some sort of airhead.

"And have you chosen a major yet?" he asked interestedly.

"Dad, don't you think you're being a little—intrusive?" Max objected.

"Is there something wrong with me getting to know your friends?" Phillip Evans asked blandly. "I wasn't being too… forward, was I Miss Parker?"

"It's Liz. And no sir you weren't." Liz said attempting to smooth things over. "And to answer your question, I haven't decided yet. However, I'm leaning towards Civil Rights Law or Lobbyist."

Max watched his father smile in triumph. He knew Liz had been trying to divert the attention away from him, however she had failed miserably. Instead, she'd unknowingly handed his father the opening he needed to wage all out war against Max's career choice.

"So you're interested in politics?" Phillip smiled.

"Umm…well…yeah, kinda," Liz mumbled realizing her mistake.

"And you Miss DeLuca?" Phillip Evans asked.

"I'm more interested in the law making aspect of politics than politics itself," Maria said blithely.

"What about you Michael? Are you interested in politics?" Phillip asked, and Max shook his head grimly. His father was determined to jump start the topic.

Michael paused, a glass of wine half-way to his lips. "Does watching Bill Maher count? Because I saw an episode last week where the President was holding hands with some Arab dude in a news clip. What an ass-hat!" Michael shook his head before returning to his drink.

Isabel gasped and Phillip frowned. Everyone else fought to contain their mirth. For once the joke was on his father, Max thought. And he didn't seem to like it very much. Max wasn't exactly surprised when he became Phillips next target.

"Still fantasizing about becoming the next T.S. Elliot, Max?"

"More like Tony Kirshner." Max deadpanned.

"Isn't Kirshner gay?" Isabel sounded scandalized.

"Would you just keep quiet for once," Alex reprimanded her.

"I'm just saying—"

"Novelist, Playwright, same difference," Phillip scoffed, "same pansy assed career."

"Phillip please, this is hardly the time." Diane said looking anxious.

"No Mom. Don't interfere. Let him talk." Max's amber eyes pleaded with her for understanding. "Dad and I need to settle this once and for all."

Max stared intensely at his father and then asked, "Do you honestly believe I have no talent as a writer? Or, do you just not respect me enough to care about what I want?"

The room grew even more tense as Max waited for Phillip Evans to speak.

"Don't be ridiculous Max. Writing may be a fun hobby, but we all live in the real world, have to utilize our real strengths. Like my father and his father before him, you were born with the gift of gab, as well as being charismatic. Capitalize on those strengths son. Don't delude yourself into thinking you possess talent anywhere else."

Liz sat there stunned. What a horrible thing for a parent to say to their own son. Having ambition for your child was one thing, but using outright cruelty as persuasion was another. She reached for Max's hand under the table, but she doubted he noticed, if the stiffness of his body was any indication.

"How would you even know if I possess talent or not?" Max asked bitterly. "You've never even bothered to listen to me, let alone read anything I've produced. At least Charlie has, and he thinks I'm good."

Phillip Evans scoffed. "Is that what he's told you?"

"Now wait a minute!" Charlie said sharply, entering the conversation for the first time, Liz noted. Unlike most people at the table, he'd managed to fly under the radar.

Until now.

"I never said he wasn't talented," Charlie added defensively.

"No, but you do agree with me about politics being a more realistic future for him." Phillip said, and Liz caught her breath as she watched Max's illusions about his friend shatter before his eyes.

"It's wasn't like that Max," Charlie said following the devastating silence.

"Then how was it?" Max asked numbly, as he watched his idol, a man who was never at a loss for words, struggle to find some. "You know what, don't bother, I wouldn't believe you anyway. Let's go guys," he said to Michael, Maria, and Liz. "Coming here was a mistake. I apologize for ruining your holiday and subjecting you to this…this…fucking farce."

* * *

The ride home was bleak. Even Michael and Maria were subdued. They'd exited the Governor's Mansion so fast; Liz barely had time to grab her coat.

"Yo Maxwell," Michael called from the backseat. "How bout we stop at Rainey's and get loaded? On me."

"I appreciate the offer Michael, but I'm not in the mood for company. But you guys go. Don't let this ruin the rest of your day."

"I'm not going either," Liz said.

"You sure?" Maria asked her green eyes serious and concerned.

"Yeah," Max and Liz answered in unison.

Twenty minutes later, they had dropped of Michael and Maria, and now stood outside Liz's dorm.

"You want to come in?" Liz asked Max, she was really worried about him. She hadn't seen him this—unhappy since his recital of the Richard Corey poem.

Max shook his head. "I'm just gonna go to my room and crash."

"Just for a few minutes," Liz pleaded.

Max noticed the scared look in her eyes, so he grudgingly agreed. He knew Liz was worried about him, but all he wanted to do was dig a hole somewhere and crawl into it.

They entered Liz's room silently, and she offered Max a seat on her bed. She sat opposite from him, searching for the right thing to say. After a few minutes, she decided there were no such magically words.

"Are you going to be ok?" she simply asked.

He laughed bitterly in response. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like everyday someone you trusted stabs you in the back."

Liz ran a weary hand through her dark hair. "You don't really believe that. Do you Max? I think your father was just playing both sides against the middle. A game of divide and conquer. Even I could see that."

Max shrugged dejectedly. "Mission accomplished."

"Max…"

"You just don't get it!" he interrupted her angrily. "I was done with debate. I planned to quit this year, but I stupidly allowed Charlie to persuade me into staying, on the condition that he would help me with my dad. Get him to take my writing seriously."

Liz's eyes widened in shock. "You wanted to quit debate? But you're so good at it."

Max smiled wryly. "Duly noted. But I don't love debate, not like I love writing. I was going to focus this year on perfecting my craft. Apparently, Charlie had other plans." Max sighed tiredly. "All this time I thought he was looking out for my best interest, and he just wanted a piece of me like everyone else."

"Max—"

"—If you want to throw a killer party, _use_ Max. If you want a winning debate team, _use_ Max. If you want to live out your unrealized dreams, _use_ Max. And while I jump from pillar to post trying to satisfy everyone's needs but my own, I can't help but wonder when I became that go to guy? I'm just so tired of it Liz. So fucking tired of pretending to be perfect. I keep trying to please everyone but myself. When is it going to be my turn?" Max finally ran out of steam. Slumping forward, he dropped his head into his hands.

Tears ran unchecked down Liz's face. The complete despair in Max's voice made her heart ache. For the first time in their acquaintance, Liz felt like she was really seeing Max. Not the shallow person she thought he was way either, but as someone who was easily hurt, a renaissance man with a poet's soul. And with that new shinning knowledge, Liz felt guilty. Because while Max had laid bare his very soul, Liz had given nothing in return. Like a miser, she'd clung tightly to her secrets, her pain, and her past. And that was just so wrong on so many levels. She needed to be open with Max, to tell him the truth about her past, why she was the way she was. Until she could do that, she cried for both of them.

Max raised his head to speak to Liz, and was surprised by the trail of tears running down her face. _God_. Did I do this to her? He wondered. Had he really been that much of a schmuck and made his burdens hers?

Sliding across the bed, he gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she continued to cry.

"It's not your fault," she drew back from his in surprise.

"But it is. I didn't mean to make you sad," he hoarsely whispered.

"Oh Max," Liz shook her head in denial, "That's not why I'm crying." Well it was, but also wasn't.

"Then why?" he asked, using his thumb to gently brush tears from her cheeks.

Liz didn't know where to start. Instead, she did something totally out of character. Leaning forward, she lowered her mouth to Max's in a soul searing kiss.

Max froze in shock. It didn't last long. Within in seconds he was returning Liz's kiss with equal fervor. His tongue explored the outer softly of her lips before plunging between them. The kiss went on and on, growing more and more passionate, though never losing its gentleness, its sweetness.

When they finally came up for air, both of them breathing harshly, Liz stared at Max and said, "I have something to tell you."

tbc…


	11. Brave

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope it doesn't suck

**Disclaimer:** Same as first chapter.

**Chapter: 11** Brave

_I think I'll be brave _

_Starting with you _

_But I'll fall away if you tell me to_

_I'd rather be wrong _

_Than hope that I'm right_

_Cause I can't go on with this all inside..._

Max felt uneasy as he stared into Liz's chocolate brown eyes. He had no idea what she was about to say, but judging by the look in her eyes, and the solemn tilt of her mouth, it was not going to be good. Max tried to smile reassuringly, while squeezing her hand softly. But when she began to speak in halting, sometimes whispered sentences, Max's stomach bottomed out.

She talked about having a crush on the most popular guy in her high school. She talked about being the quintessential class nerd, only without the glasses. She talked about the jocks bitchy blonde cheerleader girlfriend, her former friend and arc nemesis since junior high. She talked about how said jock and nemesis had broken up the summer before senior year, or so she was led to believe. She talked about how the _jock_, aka Tommy, had come to her for SAT tutoring, and about how she herself had be **'**_tutored'_ by summers end.

Her voice never broke once, until she talked about the following September.

She talked about arriving at school the first day of senior year, to find jock and nemesis suddenly reunited. Not just reunited, but distributing a video chronicling the summer tutoring habits of one Elizabeth Parker. And just like the infamous Paris Hilton video, hers had a title too, 'Adventures in Tutoring'.

For the rest of the year, Liz explained, she was subjected to countless whispers and snickers whenever she walked by. She told Max that the whole thing had been a setup from the very beginning. A cruel hoax perpetrated by her nemesis Pam Troy, just because Liz had had the audacity to make cow eyes, as she'd put it, at her man.

By the time she was finished speaking, Max felt physically ill. He wanted to commit murder. Not just ordinary murder either, but slow, premeditated, agonizing torture. How could anyone be that malicious? So cruel? To Liz, of all people. Springing up from the bed, Max paced angrily back and forth while running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Max?" Liz whispered unevenly. He had yet to say a word. Had she done the wrong thing by telling him? He'd been so open, so honest with her, she felt obligated to do the same.

No.

Obligated was the wrong word. She'd wanted to tell him. She'd needed to tell him. But maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe…he thought less of her now, not that she could blame him.

"God Liz," Max finally whispered as he stared into her anxious eyes. "You had to put up with that for an entire year?"

She nodded in tearful confirmation.

"No wonder you don't trust…easily."

"Can you blame me?"

Max shook his head in palpable disgust. "And where are these people now?"

"She," Liz couldn't bear saying Pam's name, "still lives in Roswell. _He_ received an athletic scholarship to Harvard." Liz laughed bitterly. "I mean can you imagine it. He wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the lamp, but then I guess my brand of tutoring paid off."

"That's why you don't go home," Max guessed. "And, why you didn't go to Harvard, when they're known for having one of the best debate teams in the country."

Liz paused. She was about to flat out deny his claim, and wondered why. What was the point in lying anymore, to herself or anyone else? It was time to stop running from the truth. She'd run halfway across the country, and what had she achieved? Nothing, because she'd carried the past with her, and it had gotten heavier with time. But staring into Max's compassion filled eyes, Liz felt—safe, like she could finally lay her burden down, even if only for a little while.

"You're right," she said hoarsely, her eyes full of regret. "Kenmont was my second choice. Harvard was my dream. But there was no way I could go there after what happened. Not with him being there, it would have been like senior year all over again, only this time four years of it."

Max visibly flinched at the sorrow radiating from Liz's body. He wanted so badly to hold her, hug her, something, but he feared that in her current state of mind she would reject any attempt. This made him even angrier.

"What about your parents and school officials? Didn't any of them put a stop to what was going on?" How could they let something like that happen to someone as bright and beautiful as Liz?

Liz smiled ironically. "Who said they knew?"

Max's eyes widened in disbelief. "How is that even possible, Liz?"

"As someone once told me, people see what they want to see." Small towns were often touted as being breeding grounds for rumors. However, they could also, when they chose to, keep a secret like nobodies busy. And no one had been brave enough to dethrone the school's reigning king and queen, not even Liz.

"I'm sure my parent's suspected—something," she continued. "After all, they run a busy Café that's always full of teenagers. Did they ever question me? No. Of course not. My parents live in a place I like to call Denial Land. As for school officials," she shrugged, "the guy was the star quarterback."

Max found the truth to be unbelievable. But it was the hurt in Liz's voice that he found the most unbearable. Walking over to the bed, Max sat down and enfolded Liz in his arms.

"Shh," he whispered as she began to cry. "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."


	12. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 12** The First Cut Is The Deepest

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I have_

_If you want I'll try to love again…but I know_

Liz rolled over in bed punching her pillow in frustration; as sleep eluded her for the third night in a row. Having a guilty conscious could be a real bitch, or so she was quickly learning. She wondered if all liars had as much trouble sleeping, maybe it was just her. She hadn't set out with the intention of being deceptive, but then again wars had been waged with good intentions.

She had made a conscious decision to tell Max about her past, to unburden her soul. Only half-way through her confession, she had chickened out, leaving the most pertinent part of her history a secret. Since then, she talked herself into believing that it didn't matter, that telling him now would be irrelevant.

But if it was so irrelevant, then why couldn't she sleep?

"Damn it all to hell." Liz whispered furiously to herself.

* * *

The following afternoon, Liz sat staring at the blank page on her computer screen, as if her English Lit paper would magically write itself. She usually loved writing response papers based on classics novels. She especially admired the works of authors Austen and Bronte. Their books often portrayed strong determined women, something Liz herself aspired to be; only she kept falling short of making the grade. With a tired sigh, she massaged the back of her aching neck. All of her circular thoughts were giving her a stress headache.

"You wanna talk about it?" Her unusually silent roommate asked from across the room.

"Talk about what?" Liz asked, sounding evasive even to herself.

"Liz…"

"…Maria," she parroted back.

"Fine. Be that way," Maria rolled her eyes, "But for the record I was trying to be subtle. I could have simply asked what's up with all the insomnia."

"Oh that," Liz shrugged with feigned nonchalance.

"Yes that," Maria said, sitting up in bed. "You've been acting really—weird every since that dinner at the Evans' mansion, which was beyond crazy, even by my standards. Who knew? I thought families like that only existed in the movies. The bad blood between Max and his dad was enough to give anyone indigestion, even Michael. Still…," Maria paused to stare at her silent roommate. "Well," she prompted.

Liz really liked Maria. Overall, she was a good roommate and was quickly becoming at great friend. Still, Liz didn't know if she trusted her enough to make her a confidant. Even before the whole senior year nightmare, Liz had pretty much been a loner. All her focus had been geared towards getting into Harvard, and with her nose always stuck in book, or working at the diner, she had little time for close friendships. She had confided her inner most thoughts and feelings to her journal, and after so many years of practice, it was the only way she felt safe to express herself.

But maybe it was time to change.

"What's your leaning on lies of omission?"

"Huh," Maria asked dumbfounded.

Liz shook her head in exasperation. She would have to start from the very beginning after all. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

"This is _so _not a good idea," Liz said as she and Max reclined on his bed. When Max insisted she dress casually for their date tonight, Liz assumed they were going out to see a movie. She wasn't far off the mark. Only the movie was taking place in Max's dorm room, by way of DVD.

"To cliché?" Max asked in response to Liz's statement. He smiled as he waited for her to respond. He thought movie night would be a great idea. They'd been on such a rollercoaster ride of angst lately, and Max needed a break. What better way to relax, than to kick back with some beer, popcorn, and a _non_ chick flick?

"No, its not too cliché at all," Liz teased, "not if you were a fan of season one of Dawson's Creek."

Max's smiled turned positively wicked. "You mean the whole pretending to watch a movie while unresolved sexual tension fills the air? Don't worry about it," Max smirked, "I already know you have a _thing_ for me. And as long as you don't jump me before the end of the movie, we should be fine."

To further prove his indifference, Max took a sip from his beer bottle then pressed play on the DVD player.

Throughout the whole process, he managed to make Liz feel completely invisible, and she considered smacking him with a blunt object. Instead, she decided two could play that game. Following his example, she took a sip from her own beer, leaned back and focused on the opening credits for The Bourne Supremacy.

Max smiled inwardly while munching on popcorn. He took another sip from his bud and pretended not to notice Liz pouting.

Twenty minutes into the action-rama and Liz wanted to shoot herself, or Max. Why couldn't he have picked something more to her liking? Something intellectually stimulating like Crash, or socially relevant like Broke Back Mountain, either of those films would have held Liz's attention. Instead, she had time to dwell on her conversation with Maria, which had offered her little insight into her current dilemma. Though Maria did offer Liz one piece of advice that brought a smile to her face. Just imaging beauteous Pam Troy with two black eyes, and Tommy Malloy strung up by his balls, was enough to make Liz laugh out loud.

Max turned to stare at Liz. "What's so funny?"

Liz covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing anew. She shook her head at Max's question and murmured, "Private joke. Believe me you don't want to know."

"Oh yeah," Max's eyebrows arched, "What if I tickle it out of you?"

"You wouldn't dare—"

Liz's words were cut short as Max began to tickle her.

"Max…please…stop…" Liz panted in between bouts of laughter.

"Give me one good reason why I should," Max paused long enough to ask.

"Umm, because you like me," Liz answered cutely while trying to catch her breath.

"I more than like you," Max said casually, "But that's beside the point. What else you got?"

Reeling from Max's revelation, Liz stupidly blurted, "we could be putting my mouth to better use than for laughing."

Max, who was half on top of Liz, went very, very, still. And it wasn't until something quite hard pressed up against Liz's hip, that she realized the inflammatory nature of her statement.

"I wasn't aiming that high," Max said huskily, "but if you're offering…"

"A kiss," Liz sputtered, "I was only offering a _kiss_." Stupid, stupid, stupid!Why did she always say such stupid things around him?

"Of course you meant a kiss," Max drawled, "What do you think I thought you meant?" Liz turned red at Max's question and he laughed. She was _so_ serious most of the time. Max enjoyed getting her riled up.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me already," an embarrassed Liz suggested.

Leaving nothing to chance, Max's leaned over and covered Liz's startled lips with his own. He began with a gentle brush, a meeting of minds, and then followed up with soul sucking nibbles. Finally, he slid his tongue into her mouth and they began kissing in earnest. Max felt like he had reached nirvana.

What seemed like eons later, he lifted his mouth from Liz's, and stared wondrously into her equally dazed eyes. "I know how much you hate clichés, but I think…I mean I know… fuck it! I'm in love with you liz Parker."

Liz opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She remained absolutely heartbreakingly silent.


	13. Let Me Go

**Disclaimer: **Same as usual.

**Chapter: 13** Let Me Go

"There are all kinds of abortions," Max stated as he stood center stage before his fellow debate team members, hischarisma washing over them like a tide. He was the prince of tides as far as the audience was concerned. At least that's how it seemed to Liz. She sat there listening to his heartfelt speech, and was just as enthralled as everyone else, whether she wanted to be or not. She finally understood why Phillip Evans was convinced that his son had a future in politics.

"Anytime life, liberty, or even personal freedom is cut short, it's an abortion! It doesn't matter if you are in the first trimester, or the second trimester, or if you're twenty years old," Max said, and Liz flinched at the absolute conviction in his words. There was not a doubt in her mind that Max meant every single word he was saying, and they pierced her skin like the sharpest of blades.

"When a human being is denied the right to life, or even the pursuit of his or her own personal happiness, it is an abortion." Max reiterated. Then, "I would like to end this speech with a poem; it's a personal favorite of mine. It's called A Dream Deferred by Langston Hughes."

_What happens to a dream deferred?_

_Does it dry up? _

_Like a raisin in the sun_

_Or does it fester like sore—_

_And then run?_

_Does it stink like rotten meat?_

_Or crust and sugar over—_

_Like a candy sweet?_

_Maybe it just sags _

_Like a heavy load._

_Or does it explode? _

Liz watched several audience members shiver at Max's delivery of the last line. She too shivered, though for different reasons.

"Kind of makes you wonder," Max added rhetorically, "Just how much of the worlds woe occurs because of dreams deferred?"

The applause was thunderous as he left the podium. The room pulsed with an energy and excitement Liz had never seen in a college setting. It was almost like being at a rock concert, and Max was the star. Liz was one of the very few that did not rush to surround him, the others being Michael, Maria, and Professor Nichols. And while Michael and Maria were wrapped up in each other, Nichols had done his best to fly under Max's radar since Thanksgiving. As for Liz…well, she had been keeping her distance every since Max's '_I love you'_ declaration on Friday night.

**

* * *

**

**Three Days Earlier: Max's Dorm Room**

Seconds grew into minutes, or hours, or what seemed like an eternity, as Liz remained silent. She watched Max's face throughout the transform from happy, to confused, to hurt, and finally blank. She watched his face harden, his eyes turn cynical, and yet, still, she said nothing.

_**One more kiss could be the best thing **_

_**One more lie could be the worst **_

She watched silently as Max climbed from the bed and stood with his back to her. Liz knew he was trying to regain his composure, and she felt lower than the lowest creature. When Max finally spoke, his voice was laced with contempt, aimed at her, but mostly at himself.

"Well don't I feel like an ass. Thanks alot."

"Max, you don't understand…"

_**All these thoughts are never resting**_

_**And you're not something I deserve **_

"Oh, so now she speaks." He mocked. "Well don't do me any favors. I don't need it spelled out for me. I get it, alright!" He shouted and watched Liz flinch. For about a second he felt sorry for her, and then decided to save the pity for himself.

"Would you just let me explain," Liz pleaded, her eyes dark with shadows.

_**In my head there's only you know **_

_**When this world falls on me **_

"Explain what," he asked harshly, "what more needs to be explained? I told you I loved you, and obviously you don't feel the same. C'est la vie. Now if you don't mind," Max nodded to the door asking her to leave.

"Would you just shut up and listen to _me,_ for once?" Liz shouted. She knew she had hurt Max with her silence, but his being a dick about it wasn't helping either of them. Shit! She was ruining this, the only good thing about her life in a really long time.

_**In this world there's real and make believe**_

_**And seems real to me **_

"The floor is all yours," Max said, extending his arms mockingly before crossing them over his chest. "This should be—enlightening if nothing else." Max wasn't stupid. He knew Liz hadn't disclosed to him everything about her past.

Liz who had sat hunched over on the bed, climbed to her feet while shaking her head. She couldn't do this, not right now. Not while Max was determined to make the situation as hard as possible. And maybe she deserved it, and maybe she didn't.

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**Torn between this life I lead and where I stand**_

"I'm gonna go," Liz said staring into Max's amber gaze. "I really care about you Max, but this—is too much."

Max scoffed. "What's too much, my feelings for you? Or is it me expecting you to feel the same. For someone who's a debater you're argument lacks clarity."

"You're being a douche! Is that clear enough? Liz said angrily. "When I told you about what happened to me in high school, I never told you the whole story. I would have told you in my own time, but god Max…you always have to push. So here it is: I got pregnant, ok." Liz gave a slightly hysterical laugh. "Pam's little revenge scheme had further reaching consequences than even she could have imagined."

"Liz…"

"No, let me finish." Liz said her voice unsteady though firm. "At first I attributed my symptoms to the stress of the whole situation." Liz shrugged. "I mean who wouldn't be nauseous having to constantly face whispers, staring, and sneering. But after two months, my symptoms weren't getting any better, and I couldn't deny it anymore. I was pregnant," Liz said hoarsely. Her expression became stoic as she continued on. "After carefully weighing my options, I did what I had to do." Liz waited for Max to speak as the full meaning of her words set in. His expression was one of grim disbelief and Liz wasn't surprised. She knew Max was about as far away from pro-choice as one could get.

_**I dream ahead to what I hoped for**_

_**As I turn my back on loving you **_

_**How can this love be a good thing?**_

_**And not know what I'm going through**_

"So you see Max," Liz smiled sadly, "you can't love me when you don't even know me."

"That's not true Liz," Max tried to convince her, or maybe just himself.

"No?" Liz questioned wearily. "And I suppose you believe in abortion now too?"

Max paused before speaking. He knew saying the wrong thing at this juncture would be devastating, for both of them. Finally he said, "That's not a fair question Liz. I can't lie. You know how I feel about abortion. But you also know how I feel about you, and that's not a lie either. I guess in your case there were extenuating circumstances," Max said knowing he sounded like a hypocrite, but he couldn't help it, his emotions were all over the place.

_**In my head there's only you now **_

_**When this world falls on me**_

"Wow," Liz said edgily, "that's such a load of crap. Either you condone abortion or you don't, there's no straddling the fence, there's no middle ground. The only difference is the good guys don't always where white hats and the bad don't always where black. It's a matter of perception."

For the first time in his life Max was speechless, because Liz was right. So where did that leave their relationship? Where did they go from here?

_**In this world there's real and make believe**_

_**This seemed real to me**_

"I really do love you Liz. But we might be too…"Max pause, there was a raw ache in his throat.

"Different," Liz whispered when he was unable to continue.

"Yeah, I…" he gulped and shook his head.

"It's ok Max. You don't have to say anymore." Liz smiled bravely before heading for the door. I'm gonna go. Goodbye Max."

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Let me go**_

**

* * *

**

**Present Time: Hurston Hall**

"Earth to Liz," Maria called snapping her fingers.

"Huh," Liz said sounding distracted.

"Class is over. Let's get something to eat." Her blonde roommate suggested

"Umm, no thanks." Liz glanced at her watch, "I have to be at work in half an hour. As a matter of fact I have to leave now. See you later." Liz made her excuses then hurried from the hall, leaving behind a puzzled Maria.

Max, who was still holding court over by the stage, witnessed the entire thing. He'd also seen the expression on Liz's face during his speech. She'd looked sucker punched. And for that alone, he felt like shit. On the other hand, his speech had been written a week ago. And he had only been honest. _Honesty_. That word seemed to be the theme of the week. He scoffed inwardly, feeling more depressed. Because for the first time in his life Max was faced with an obstacle he could not get around, his own moral beliefs.


	14. This Is Your Life

**Disclaimer:** Same as first chapter.

**Chapter: 14** This Is Your Life

Max ran a weary hand over his face as he sat parked in his car outside the Governor's mansion. He knew he looked just as hellish as he felt, with shadowed eyes and pale skin as testimony to the fact. For the last twenty minutes, he'd been debating with himself about whether or not to go inside. As much as he dreaded another confrontation with his father, he really needed to talk to someone, and the that someone was his mother. Before he could dwell anymore on the merits of his actions, Max exited his car and entered the house.

He paused briefly in the foyer, before continuing on to the Sun room. It was a little after two on a Sunday afternoon, and Max knew his parents, along with his sister, would be finishing up brunch. With all of them having such busy schedules, Sunday afternoons had been set aside for family leisure. Max usually opted out, but not today. Today he needed his mother's keen insight and gentle compassion.

Keeping that thought in mind, Max stood silently in the doorway and watched his family converse. He shook his head in bewilderment at the practiced routine of it all. His father and sister Isabel sat around the table drinking black coffee and discussing politics, while his mother sipped chamomile tea and feigned interest. Was this really it? Was this all he had to look forward to? Not if he could help it!

"Max," Diane practically sang as she noticed him standing there. "We weren't expecting you, dear."

Max shook his head to clear it, and then crossed the room to lay a gentle kiss on Diane's cheek. "Hi mom," he greeted her warmly. Then, "Dad, Izzy," he said nodding in their general direction, although he never made eye contact. If either noticed his deliberate slight, they didn't acknowledge it, but merely nodded in return.

"Sit down, honey," Diane said persuasively, 'I'll have Rosita heat you up a plate."

"Thanks mom, but I'm not really hungry." His stance was awkward, almost childlike, all fidgeting hands and lowered head as he continued to speak: "Actually, if you could spare a few minutes, I'd like to discuss something with you. Privately," he added for his dad and Izzy's benefit.

"Of course," Diane stood up immediately with a concerned look on her face. "Please excuse us," she addressed this to Phillip and Isabel before motioning for Max to follow her from the room. "Not now," Phillip she added forcefully when he opened his mouth to object.

* * *

Max swallowed a rueful chuckle as he followed his mother into his father's den. Who knew she could be so—strong willed? Max wondered briefly. He dropped tiredly onto the sofa with all the ill grace of a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Diane sat down next o him looking worried. "Max?" she questioned, uneasy and a little scared.

"Mom," Max began somberly and then shook his head.

"Just tell me Max," Diane begged. "You know you can tell me anything.

And so he did.

He told his mother everything. And when he was done, he waited impatiently for her speak, to lend him some of her wisdom and years of experience.

"Well?"

Staring straight into her son's eyes, Diane Evans said with relieved though not unkind humor, "I think I need a drink."

Max's eyes widened with disbelief. "Seriously. I came to you for advice and you're making jokes."

"Max…" Diane Evans reached out her hand in comfort.

"Don't bother," he shrugged. I don't know what I was thinking. Me, asking you for advice? What a riot," he said deliberately hurtful. "I mean look at your life. You—"

"That's enough Max!" Diane Evans stood up and stared down at him.

"You're right, it is enough," Max climbed to his feet, "I'm leaving."

"No, what you're going to do," Diane Evans pointed, "Is sit your ass back down!"

Max sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest.

Diane Evans sighed, and then said, "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how you and your father constantly battle with each other, when the two of you are not so different."

Max made a gun with his hand and cocked his thumb. "Nice shot."

"You see what I mean?" Diane Evans sat down next to her son again. "Whenever your father feels backed into a corner, he comes out swinging too, metaphorically speaking. The only difference between the two of you is: that he's had more years of practice."

Max sat quietly for a few minutes contemplating his mothers words. No way in hell was he like his father, not even a little bit. Max wasn't intractable or judgmental, but he was. Max could admit when he was wrong, but he didn't. The more differences Max tried to point out between he and his father, the more he saw, and it scared the shit out of him. Because even though Max loved his father, Phillip Evans was not someone Max aspired to become.

Max glanced over at his mother, his amber colored eyes apologetic. "How do you stay with him?"

Diane smiled sadly. "He wasn't always this way," she gave a delicate shrug, "And I still love him."

"I don't want to be like him Mom," Max's said hoarse with distress, then laid his head in his mother's lap.

Diane Evans sighed softly as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Then you won't be baby. You won't be."

* * *

Max drove thoughtfully on his way back to school. He had the windows down to clear his head, and the burgeoning winter winds blew brisk and cold against his face. He reached out his hand to turn his radio up, as the song playing couldn't possibly be coincidental.

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead _

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

_Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes_

_This is your life, and today is all you've got now_

_And today is all you'll ever have _

Listening to this song, his mother's advice began to resonate. She'd explained to Max that: While Phillip Evans wasn't perfect, neither was she. That some of the best relationships were built on compromise, and that even then, sometimes you had to make exceptions to the rule. Because life was never about changing the past: but how the past changes us.

_This is your life, are you who you want to be_

_This is your life, are you who you want to be_

_This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be_

_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

For the first time in a long time, maybe in forever, Max's eyes were wide open, and he knew exactly who he wanted to be. More importantly, he knew who he did not want to be. He didn't want to be some judgmental jerk who always thought his opinion was right. Liz had said it best: everything was about perception. And Max wasn't going to live his life as one of those hopeless bastards, who twenty years too late, wished they could have done things differently.

Committed to his decision, Max parked his car outside of Liz's dorm and made his way to her room. Once he reached the second floor, he knocked urgently at her door.

The door swung open after the fourth knock, and a clearly irritated Liz stood facing him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk."


	15. You're Still Here

**A/N:** The reviews for the last few chapters have been incredible. I hope I continue to meet everyone's expectations.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 15** You're Still Here

Liz crossed her arms defensively at her waist as she stared blankly at Max. What more could they possible have to say to each other? Why couldn't Max face the fact that their relationship had been doomed from the start? Better yet, why couldn't she. Liz had told herself that it was over, that she and Max could never be. Yet, her heart had leapt at the sight of him when she opened the door. Liz gave a low humorless laugh at the impossibility of it all.

"This is a really bad idea," she stated and then stood aside to let him in.

"Duly noted," Max said with a half-hearted smile before stepping inside the room. He looked around questioningly, "Are we alone?" he asked noting Maria's absence.

"Yes. But she'll be back soon," Liz lied without shame. There was no way her heart could withstand a scene like the other day.

"Let's get out of here then. Go for a walk," Max suggested.

Liz stared at him like he was crazy. "You do realize that it's December."

"That's why coats were invented," he drawled. "Besides, it not that cold."

Liz gave him an exasperated look.

"We can stop at Campus Coffee and get something hot to drink," Max said persuasively, blinking innocently.

"Fine, but you can stop with the innocent looks. You haven't been innocent since the womb."

Max chuckled then winked, and Liz had to catch her breath.

"I just need to um…grab a coat from the closet," she stammered.

"Some shoes might be nice," Max glanced pointedly at her sock covered feet.

Liz looked down at her feet and blushed. "Right," she shook her head, and then headed for the closet.

"Let's go," she said a few minutes later wearing a black pea-coat and red vans.

"I've never seen those before," Max said alluding to the brightly colored sneakers on Liz's feet.

"Yeah well, you've never seen me naked either," Liz said flippantly, brushing past Max as she headed for the door. Glancing back, she noted the stunned look on his face and it made her smirk. "You coming or what?" She asked with wide-eyed innocence.

* * *

They walked silently across the campus. It was like neither of them knew where to begin. Or if they did know, they were too afraid of upsetting their unspoken truce. Liz knew this wouldn't last for long.

She was right.

"Liz…" Max turned to face her, his voice was intense and his expression sincere. "If I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. Then nothing and no one can stand in the way of that. Nothing else matters."

"Max—"

"—No. Just listen to me for seconds. I know I said we were too different to be together. But I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things lately. Who to trust. Who my _real_ friends are. But not about you. Not about this. Not about us." Max's amber colored eyes pleaded with Liz to believe him

"Those are just words Max," Liz cried. No matter how much she wanted to believe them. "It's not that simple. It never was." She blinked rapidly to stop tears from falling. "Have you forgotten your speech from the other day? Cause I was there, and I haven't, and I know you meant every single word." Liz didn't want Max to change his beliefs for me. She was't worth it.

Max ran a frustrated hand through his hair; this was not going as planned. Glancing around, he spotted a bench under a huge Magnolia tree less than five feet away. He took Liz gently by the hand and led her over to it, and the two of them sat down.

"You're right," He began without preamble, "I did mean every word I said the other day."

Liz felt her heart plummet.

"But that speech was written before I knew about your abortion—before I knew—how I really felt about you." Max held Liz's hands cupped within his own.

Liz's eyes were huge and shadowed as she shook her head. "That doesn't erase the _contents,_ Max."

"But it does the _context_. Please—just let me explain," Max begged when Liz opened her mouth to object. "See, I didn't really get it myself until I spoke with my mother earlier today. She clarified a few things for me."

Liz stared a Max skeptically. What could Diane Evans clarify for anyone?The woman had not exactly impressed upon their one and only meeting. Maybe she had some redeeming qualities, but Liz doubted that. Any mother who sat idly by while her husband tried to brow beat their son into submission, was unworthy in Liz's book. And maybe she was a harsh judge of character, but after everything she'd been through, could anyone blame her.

Max noticed the look on Liz's face and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He was angry for about a second, and then he shrugged it away. Because his anger was unjustified. He had felt the same way about his mother, before _really_ talking to her. But afterwards, he'd gained a brand new outlook, a brand new insight on—everything. He only hoped that he and Liz could benefit from it.

"All my life I thought my mom was just this…mindless robot. Some brain-dead politician's wife." He continued, even when Liz flushed guiltily. "But I was wrong."

"What does any of that have to do with us Max?" Liz asked confusedly.

"Everything." He stared off into space as leaves wrested at their feet. Turning to face Liz he said, "It made me realize something about myself. I always thought that I was the type of person who saw things five steps ahead." Max shrugged ruefully. "Instead, I'm really, really, shortsighted. I get so caught up in wanting things to be the way I think they ought to be, that I lose sight of anyone else's view point. I guess I'm just like my dad after all," he said hollowly.

"That's not true Max." Liz jumped instantly to his defense. "You are _nothing_ like your father. Pardon me, but your dad is a self righteous prick. And that's not the only difference between the two of you, Max. You are one of the most honest people I know, where as your father likes to play mind games. Besides that, you genuinely care about people, about their feelings." And Liz seriously doubted Phillip Evans ever cared about anyone. "You—"

Max held up his hand in a shushing manner. "I appreciate what you're trying to do but—"

"I meant every word," Liz said softly.

"I know you did," Max said just as softly. The wind blew a strand of hair across Liz's face and Max reached out to tuck it behind her ear.

"You had a…" Max began

"Hair thing," Liz completed and then they both laughed.

"Déjà vu," Liz said and Max nodded in agreement.

"It's getting kind of cold. You want to finish this somewhere else?" Max asked.

"Campus Coffee," Liz suggested then gave a startled yelp when Max grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. The two of them walked hand and hand along the tree lined pathway, heading in the direction of the coffee house. Nothing of any real consequence had been discussed or even resolved, and yet Liz felt an unmistakable certainty that could not be shaken. She knew, somehow, that it would all work out.

* * *

"So," Liz said playing with the tab on her coffee cup lid.

"So," Max echoed eyeing her with a huge smile.

Liz took a sip of her coffee then asked in a rush, "Are we really going to do this Max?"

"Looks like," He answered casually and then took a sip from his own cup.

Liz giggled when Max frowned. "Bad choice?"

"The worst," Max he said with a smile. In the past hour, he and Liz had discussed choices, good and bad, perceived vs. unperceived, and what it meant to compromise. Surprisingly enough, he and Liz shared a lot of the same views.

Liz smiled as she watched Max attempt drinking a banana latte. She'd argued that some things just weren't compatible. But had he listened? No. But that was the weird thing about relationships, Liz was learning. No one was always right and no one was always wrong. The truth often lay somewhere in the middle. And while she and Max would never agree when it came to the subject of abortion, the two had agreed to let bygones be bygones. Besides that topic, she and Max had plenty in common, and they would build on that.

"So what's your take on Stem Cell research?" Liz asked glancing over at Max.

He smiled wryly. "Is this a relationship or a political debate? Because I don't _do_ politics."

"Oh?" Liz blinked innocently. "And just what do you _do_?"

"Why Ms. Parker, I'm shocked and appalled. I thought you were a feminist.

"I am," she smiled mysteriously, before leaning over to plant an aggressive kiss on Max's lips.

_You see everything, you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed _

_There's not anything which you can't relate _

_And you're still here... _


	16. Feels Like Home To Me

**A/N:** I originally planned for this story to be about twenty chapters long. I was wrong. Shock of all shocks, this is the last chapter. Thanks _**so**_ much to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. Your input has been invaluable.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 16** Feels Like Home To Me

"I thought you were prepared for this?" Liz teased Max as they stood outside the Crashdown Café. He had a dazed look on his face that was just too cute to resist.

"I was…I mean…I am," he said with less certainty, and then shrugged.

"C'mon," Liz grabbed him by the arm as they stepped through the doors. "I'll protect you from the wee aliens." She snorted.

"Cute." Max muttered as he took in his surroundings with fascinated eyes. The place had more neon colors than he knew existed. There were little green aliens hanging from the ceilings, and silver Martians on the walls. Even the waitress's wore silver antenna, along with their green uniforms. If Max were an alien, this would definitely be the hangout spot. He wondered if he could get Liz to put on one of those cute little uniforms. Maybe she would even be agreeable to playing mission to Mars—

"Max!" Liz snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly, flushing slightly.

"What were you…?" Liz began then shook her head, "I don't even want to know." In fact, she was sure she didn't, as she watched Max's color deepen.

"Have a seat," she pointed towards the counter where two empty seats remained. It was lunch time, and the Crashdown was full to near capacity. "I'm gonna go look for my Mom and Dad. Order the men-in-blackberry pie," she suggested before heading for the double doors that led to the grill area, as well as the backstairs to her parent's apartment.

Finding only Jose manning the grill, Liz went upstairs to look for her mother. She had already been told by Ida; one of the Crashdown waitresses, that her dad had gone to Taos for supplies.

Liz smiled as she thought about Max struggling to order from the alien themed menu. Naturally, he was used to finer cuisine. Never mind the fact that he could be adorably clueless sometimes, when he wasn't being a complete pain in the ass.

Three weeks had gone by, since they'd made the decision to give their relationship another try, and things had been great. Ok, so it hadn't all been smooth sailing. But experiencing highs and lows were part of any real relationship. The trick was to navigate the waters carefully.

Or so Liz had been told, or read, or something like that.

It wasn't like she'd had a prior relationship to draw from. Still, her confidence grew daily. So when Max had suggested coming home with her for Christmas, Liz had agreed with no hesitation. Well, not exactly, but it hadn't taken Max long to change her mind.

A few heated kisses and she had been too dazed to refuse him anything. Whatever, she mentally shrugged. At least she felt safe in knowledge that her family was nowhere near as dysfunctional as his.

"Mom? You home?" Liz called as she entered the apartment.

Nancy Parker, who was in the middle of rubbing dough for a homemade pie, spun around to face her daughter, and Liz flew into her arms.

"I missed you baby-girl," the redhead said as she hugged her daughter.

"I missed you too Mom," Liz said coddled in her mother's warm embrace. Nancy Parker smelled of apples and brown sugar, and the familiarity of it all both comforted Liz, and brought tears to her eyes.

Later that evening, they sat down to a meal of grilled chicken and salad. It was Christmas Eve, and Liz's mother thought a lighter dinner would be best. Max had been introduced to her parents earlier that afternoon, and he had formed an instant rapport with her father. He found Jeff Parker to be extremely likable and down to earth.

The jury was still out on Liz's mom, however. She'd greeted Max with a quiet reserve that hadn't changed much over the last few hours, though Max refused to be offended. He knew from personal experience that Mother's could become lioness when it came to protecting their children. Fathers were—a pain in the ass. Or at least Max's father was. They'd had the final confrontation about his future just two days prior.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Max deliberately waited until finals were over before confronting his father again. When he walked into his dad's office to fight the final battle over his future, he was surprised to see Charlie there. _

_He shouldn't have been._

_When it came to Max's future, Charlie and his dad were thick as thieves. It didn't really matter though. Because as Max was about to explain to them, it was just that, __**his**__ future. And after today it would never be in question again. _

_"Dad, Charlie," he acknowledged the two men. "Please, don't leave on my account," he said as Charlie rose to his feet with a guilty expression. "I needed to speak with you anyway, this makes it easier." Max smiled cynically, "I get to kill two birds with one stone." _

_Max laughed humorlessly at the guarded expressions marring both men's faces. That same never let them see you sweat attitude that irritated the shit out of Max, because as hard as he tried he could never cultivate it. _

"_I'll make this quick," he continued on. "Just to clarify things for-e__**veryone**__," he stared pointedly at his father, "I won't be going into politics EVER. I'm sorry dad but I'm not you. I'll never be you, so maybe you should try focusing your ambitions somewhere else. Because if you continue to push me the way you have been…" Max shook his head sadly, "all you'll succeed in doing is making me hate you. And at this point—it wouldn't be that huge a leap." _

_Max stared gravely at the stunned look on his father's face. He'd never seen him at a loss for words before. Then again, it wasn't everyday that your own child told you he hated you. Or was close to it. Max nearly reached out to him, but he knew his father would see this as a sign of weakness. Then, he'd find some way to exploit it. So instead he turned his attention to Charlie. _

_It was his turn. _

_"As much as it pains me to say this Charlie, it needs to be said. For several years now you've been my teacher, my confidante, and I thought my best friend. But I've come to the conclusion that we don't see things the same way. And that's fine when it comes to discussions or debates, but __**not**__ my future. That will never be up for debate. So I'll still compete against Harvard in a few weeks, but win or lose it will be my __**last**__ competition." _

_Max waited while seconds ticked by and neither man said anything. Instead, they both stared off into space, as if caught up in their own individual hells. Max hadn't wanted this, but they had pushed him too far. _

_Spinning on his heels to leave, he paused when he made it to the door. "Dad," he called to the despondent Phillip Evans. "When I said you should focus your ambitions elsewhere I wasn't being facetious. I was talking about Isabel. You have a born politician right under your nose and you totally ignore her. It's time you got your priorities straight," Max said before exiting the door. Maybe now he and his sister would be able to have some semblance of a relationship. _

**

* * *

**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Would you like some coffee Max?" Nancy Parker asked as she began clearing the table.

"No thank you Mrs. Parker," he answered politely after wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Though everything was quite delicious."

"We don't stand on ceremony here son," Jeff Parker said affably, "she's Nancy and I'm Jeff."

"I'll try to remember that Sir—I mean Jeff," Max said.

Liz, who'd been inwardly snickering the entire night, kicked Max under the table to get his attention. When Max glanced frowningly at her, she mouthed suck up. He smiled smugly and Liz stuck out her tongue.

The Parker apartment only had two bedrooms, so Max was offered the pullout couch in the living room, when it was time to go to bed. Max didn't mind, but he had a hard time convincing Jeff Parker of this fact. If Nancy Parker had her suspicions she kept them to herself, and Max was both grateful and relieved. He was almost certain she knew he would be sneaking into Liz's room after they'd gone to bed. This gave Max pause, but Max being Max, would not allow such a little thing deter him.

* * *

At around one a.m. in the morning, Max found himself navigating the Parker's pitch black apartment. Knowing his luck, he'd end up in Jeff and Nancy's room. Max shuddered at the thought. Easing open Liz's bedroom door, he quietly closed it behind him before calling her name.

"Lizzz," Max whispered and then cursed as he stubbed his toe.

"Out here," she said softly.

Max followed her voice threw the bedroom and out to a balcony. "This is nice," he said after climbing out the window.

"Glad you approve," Liz smiled up from her lounge chair. Her legs were covered by a blanket showcasing various Native designs and symbols. Although there was no snow on the ground in Roswell, it was still December, and the air was brisk.

"Nice pajamas," she laughed at Max's Kenmont hoody and sweatpants.

"Right back at you," he smirked because she was wearing the same thing. "Seems like great minds think alike. You gonna share?" he gestured at the lounge chair.

Liz climbed to her feet with a rueful smile. She let Max settle into the chair, then she sat between his legs and covered both of them with the blanket

"This is cozy." Max whispered into her ear.

Liz shivered though it wasn't from being cold.

Max wrapped his arms around her as the two settled in comfortably. "So this is your _place_." Max said softly.

Liz covered up her laugh by clearing her throat. "My place?"

"You know, your place. Like how Superman has his fortress of solitude. This is yours."

Liz had never thought of it _that _way. But in a way it was true. This balcony had always been her safe haven from the world. Only now, she didn't want to be alone. Not anymore.

"Now it's _our_ place," Liz said meaningfully, gazing at Max.

He responded by hugging her tighter as the music from Liz's old radio washed over them.

_**Something in your eyes makes me want **_

_**to lose myself **_

_**Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**In your arms**_

_**There's something in your voice makes my**_

_**heart beat fast**_

_**Hope this feeling last**_

_**The rest of m life**_

"I love this song," Liz whispered.

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**And how long I've felt so low**_

_**If you knew how I wanted someone to**_

_**come along**_

_**And change my life the way that you've done **_

"And I'm glad I finally have someone to share it with," she turned to stare intensively into his eyes. "I'm in love with you Max Evans."

"I'm in love with you too Liz Parker," Max whispered before lowering his mouth to hers.

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where **_

_**I come from**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong…**_

* * *

Christmas morning went off smoothly, as did the rest of Max and Liz's vacation. Liz played tour guide and showed Max some of the more infamous Roswell dwellings. They'd eaten at Senior Chows and even gone ice skating. On their last day in town, they were exiting Roswell's alien museum when a voice from Liz's past had her freezing mid step.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't tutor girl," said a malicious female voice.

Not now Liz silently pleaded. She'd nearly been home free.

"And who is this?" the blonde continued , eyeing Max.

Liz rolled her eyes though remained silent. Maybe if she ignored the bitch she would go away. _Not likely. _Her inner voice mocked. She wanted to scream when she heard Max introducing himself.

"Max Evans," he said to the brown-eyed blonde. "And you are?"

"Pamela Troy. Pam to my friends," she cooed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

She failed to notice Max's hardening expression, Liz didn't. "I would say it was nice to meet you, but then I'd be lying."

Pam's sexy smile vanished. She glanced back and forth between Max and Liz, and she noticed his hand soothing Liz's back.

"How interesting," she mused aloud. "So little Lizzie finally has a boyfriend. Though I see you still haven't learned your lesson," her eyes ran over Max from head to toe and she arched her brow, "still chasing waterfalls are we?"

Until that moment Liz had planned to play it cool. But where did that bulimic bitch get off…eyeing Max like he was steak and she hadn't eaten in weeks? And Liz totally got the TLC song reference too.

Enough was enough.

"How's Tommy?" she asked casually though she already knew. Small towns were gossip central.

"How the fuck would I know?" Pam said angrily. "I haven't seen that bastard since he left for school. Probably off screwing some little _college nerd_ like you."

"Your lack of whit never fells to amaze me." Liz snorted. "And the way you dress…" She eyed Pam's waist length jacket, low rise jeans, and showing thong with disgust. "The less said about that subject the better. No wonder Tommy dumped you for some college nerd. Maybe it's you who should stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to."

Pam paled visibly. "So the little mouse can roar," she said bitterly. "But I'll always have the last laugh," she said referring to the video tape.

This time it was Liz who paled, and Max had heard enough. "You need to go," he said quietly, angrily.

"Or what?" Pam mocked. "Little Lizzie gonna cry."

"No," Liz answered. "But I might take my best friends advice and kick the _skank_ out of your ass."

Liz took several threatening steps towards her. "I think it's long overdo."

"Whatever," Pam tossed bravely over her shoulder, already beating a hasty retreat.

Max stared at Liz deeply concerned. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said watching Pam run away.

"Liz…" Max turned her to face him.

"Honestly," Liz said stepping into his arms. "She can't hurt me anymore." And surprisingly enough it was true. She'd been through the fire, gotten a little singed, but in the end she was surprisingly ok. Because the past had become just that, the past. And _Thomas Wolf _was **wrong**, you could go home again.

Because home wasn't just some place on a map where you grew up, or a childhood bed where you used to lay your head. Home was that place where you felt loved, where you sought comfort, and where you felt safe. And finally, Liz had come full circle, and found her home in Max's arms.


End file.
